No Escape for the Broken
by briannawrites
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to My World". Cheyenne and Randy's relationship is beginning to fall to pieces. But, with the second season of Total Divas ending, and Jon being out of the picture, she can't find an escape from the life she's living.
1. Welcome to Hell

**Here we are, the sequel to "Welcome to My World"! I'm so excited for this new story. If you haven't read the first part...what are you doing here? Haha, kidding! Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the second part of Cheyenne, Randy and Jon's story. I can honestly say that this one is going to be a rollercoaster. **

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Total Divas was on a roll as of late. The ratings were so much better than the first season, and after I'd won the Divas Championship, they skyrocketed. I'd never felt so famous in my life, and I was actually beginning to accept my role on the show.

However, it had been a month since I'd won the title, and the second season was coming to an end. The last episode was airing, and I was thanking the Lord that I had finally been able to get some privacy from Stewart and Stephen. Once we ended filming, they bolted and I felt so relaxed.

But, my life is still a train wreck.

"Jake did _what_?"

I had finally come around to telling Randy about what Jake had done on the night of WrestleMania, and I was beginning to regret saying anything upon his reaction.

"Randy, it's not like he hurt me or anything."

"But, he came way too close. Why'd you even let him into your dressing room?"

I raised my eyebrows and stood up from the couch. "I didn't. I opened the door to who I didn't know was Jake, and he came in on his own. I told him to get out, repeatedly, and he wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have let him in in the first place."

I scoffed. "You're right!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "It's all my fault that he came in forcefully and tried to attack me."

"That's not what I said."

"You didn't have to." I walked over and grabbed my purse and jacket from the bed where I had dropped them when I arrived thirty minutes before. I was halfway to the door when Randy grabbed me from behind and pressed me up against the wall.

He was angry, but not at the situation with Jake anymore.

With me.

"Don't go around making me out to be the bad guy."

This wasn't the first time that he'd tried his intimidation tactics on me. They first started after he lost his title at WrestleMania, and I'd won mine. The large amount of press and news coverage that I was getting caused a small amount of jealousy to be planted in the middle of our relationship, and it had been growing and growing ever since.

"Let go of me."

"Tell me that you're not going to think I'm the bad guy."

"You aren't making that easy," I said as I tried to break free from his grasp.

He released me and I ran for the door.

"Don't forget, dinner tonight at eight."

"Already forgot, asshole," I muttered under my breath as I slammed the hotel door behind me.

We'd been together for all of about two months, and I felt as if we were already an old married couple. With the attention we got from Total Divas, there is too much at stake for us to just call a quits, but I wish that I could.

I always knew that he had anger issues, but I never once was afraid that he would take them out on me. However, something about him changed after WrestleMania. He became more angry more often, and it was harder for him to control. At first, I felt bad for him. All the pressure that surrounded the even mixed with the emotion and passion that he had invested into those titles, I knew how hard it was for him to lose the match. But from the very first time that he showed any kind of aggression towards me, I was instantly against him.

It was the first RAW after WrestleMania, and he was already being thrown around the roster, something that only happened when the creative team wasn't sure of how to use someone. We had already decided that I would stay the night with him so I showed up at his door and he was pacing back and forth, pissed out of his mind. I tried to calm him down, but his mind was set.

He hated the world.

I wasn't scared for myself until he decided that the only way he could satisfy his need for an anger release was to begin throwing things across the room in my direction. That's when I got my things and booked my own hotel room.

I sighed as I entered the taxi cab that I'd called for and threw my head up against the headrest.

"Where can I take you?"

"Anywhere that serves alcohol."

The driver laughed and put the car into drive. We drove for a few minutes, doing our best to avoid the traffic and then we arrived at the nearest bar.

"Thanks," I said as I reached into my purse for a ten.

"Don't worry about it," he called to me, holding his hand up. "Consider it 'on the house.'"

"Are you sure?"

He smiled at me through the mirror. "You could use the extra drinks."

I laughed and closed up my purse before heading out of the taxi and into the old bar. I knew it was old because the front door was nearly rusted shut and the chain-linked fence was blocking off a good portion of the sidewalks. However, the inside wasn't nearly as bad. The placed was lit up and generously filled with people for a Tuesday afternoon.

"Give me your strongest," I said flatly to the bartender, who began to quickly mix up whatever was behind the counter.

The place was so quiet, making me uncomfortable, but I tried not to show it.

"It's a little early for you to be drinking, isn't is?" He asked.

I laughed. "After the morning I've had, I needed something to keep me going."

He slid the drink over to me, and I took it fast, making all the sour faces that I could. He chuckled before tending to the other lonely souls around the place.

One drink turned to two, and two turned to three, and three turned to four, and before I knew it I was drowning in a lake of liquid courage. People around me offered to take me home, and I replied that I didn't have a home.

"You want me to call you a ride?" The bartender offered.

Sticking my hand up, I declined. "I'm fine," I slurred.

"You don't sound fine. You got a boyfriend or something that I can call and come get you."

"No," I said as I calmed down. Just the mentioning of Randy caused me to revert back to my sober, and somber, mood. "Don't call him. It'll just make it worse."

He nodded and walked over to my side of the counter, reaching out to stabilize me as I rocked back and forth. He had opened his mouth to say something when all the sudden I began to sob my eyes out, making little heaving noises all the way.

"I don't like him anymore," I cried.

"Then break up with him, sweetie."

"I can't!" I yelled, making all the men in the bar turn to face me, the crying, hyperventilating clown whose makeup was running down her face. "If I do, it'll make him mad! Then, things will only get worse!"

Looking back, this wasn't my brightest moment. Here I was, the WWE Divas Champion, bawling my eyes out in a public bar at three in the afternoon on a Tuesday. Safe to say that it felt like I was in one of those cliché romance movies where the girl ends up going to a bar and throws herself at the first guy who will give her any attention.

The again, that _is _what happened the last time I went to one of these places. And I got a boyfriend out of it. Not that I'm too proud of that at the moment either.

The man ended up taking me outside the bar, where we stood and talked for awhile until I'd calmed down enough. When I finished crying, I felt so loopy and dazed that I didn't even notice when Randy showed up in the parking lot.

"Ma'am, is that your boyfriend?"

I looked around and Saw Randy approaching, and I felt too numb to move.

"Chey!" He called, a beaming smile on his face. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"She was getting a little antsy in there," the man informed him.

Randy nodded and handed him what looked like a fifty dollar tip before gently grabbing me by the arm. I was dragged back to his car, each step his grip tightening around my forearm.

"Randy," I mumbled. "You're hurting me."

"We'll talk about this in the car," he said, still smiling.

Even with the drunken state that I was in, I could still tell that he was lying about his bright personality. I also knew that I was in for a world of trouble when we got back to the hotel.

* * *

I don't remember anything that happened the night before. Everything was a big blur. All I remember is waking up in bed without Randy.

My head was pounding, so I opted not to sit up when I heard Randy enter the room. He had a tray of food and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Good morning, my darling. I figured that breakfast in bed would suit you well."

I looked up and realized that my vision was blurry and my hearing was a bit muffled. Turning over to my side, I suddenly felt sharp pains all over my body, especially in my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a sense of fear apparent.

I shook my head carefully. "Everything hurts."

He nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I had a feeling that it might. After the night we had, I wouldn't be surprised if you're sore too."

"What?" I asked, pressing my hand to my head. "What is all this for?" I looked down at the food and flowers. I was flattered, but not amused.

"I wanted to apologize. I made a fool out of myself last night, and I couldn't be more sorry. I promise that it will never happen again."

That's when it all made sense. The pain. The apology. The flowers.

He hit me. He actually _hit _me. No wonder I couldn't remember anything.

Jon was right when he said that he was dangerous. I was too naïve to believe anything that he said.

And now, I'm the battered girlfriend. The battered girlfriend that will be stuck in this situation until she dies. This is one of those cliché romance movies.

And I'm the main character.


	2. Excuses

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that you're all ok with the idea of sequels. :) **

**Please check out my newest story: Can You Hear Me Calling! (I promise that the next chapter will be better than the first. Trust me, it's going places.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't remember having cried as much as I had been lately ever in my life. My world was beginning to look darker and darker with every breath that I continued to take.

The thought of Randy putting his hands on me like that...was disgusting. It was scary and it ruined every good image that I had of him. Especially considering how long it took my to be ok with the idea of dating him after everything that had been going on with Jon.

_Ugh. Jon._

The useless, pathetic, Jonathan Good. He'd been more than just distant. He's been downright nowhere to be found. After the fights and make-ups that we'd had, I thought that we were finally back to normal. But, then I had to put my foot in my mouth and drive him elsewhere.

Elsewhere meaning that I literally haven't seen him since.

Do I think that he's dropped off the face of the earth? I don't know, maybe. He's always seemed like the type of guy who would disappear without a word and show up when you least expect him to.

Let's just hope that day won't be my funeral.

Or, worse: my wedding with Randy.

* * *

"Hey, girl!"

I forced a smile towards Ariane, Trinity and Brie Bella as I walked into the small restaurant that we'd agreed to meet at. I had to cover my face with the most full-coverage make-up that I could find, risking my reputation of being the all-natural faced Diva, all the time.

"Someone decided to cover up this morning," Ariane teased, noticing my appearance.

"Let's not talk about it, ok?"

All three girls decided to drop the subject and I eased my tense shoulders. We ordered some food, but I wasn't really in the mood for eating. After the week I'd had with Randy's apologetic breakfast-in-beds I could barely stand to look at a plate and napkin.

"You alright? You look sick," Brie commented.

At first I wasn't sure if she was talking about me, but when she called my name in an urgent fashion. I quickly sent my head up to acknowledge her urgency and saw that she had already looked around at the other girls and was on her way back to me when we made eye contact.

"Is that...a bruise on your chin?"

I squinted at her before grabbing a mirror that Trinity had handed to me and checked my chin. There was a little blue showing through the thick foundation and concealer that I'd applied. Trying to play it off as nothing, I only shrugged.

"I guess it happened the other day in that match with AJ."

"Chey," Brie scolded. "There's another one next to your swollen lip."

That's when I understood.

They knew.

"What can I say? I've always been a klutz."

Trinity reached over and took the mirror that I was handing back and she quickly grabbed my hand. "Tell us what's going on. Is something happening between you and Randy?"

"What?" I tried my best to sound offended. "Are you kidding me right now? What kind of rude assumption is that?"

"You _are _getting pretty defensive about it."

I shook my head which caused the headache I was already having to grow worse. Taking a sip of my water, I forced a small chuckle.

"You're all looking way too deeply into this. I'm a wrestler, I get pushed around for a living."

"Which makes you the perfect target," Brie added.

"Don't try and make me sound like a victim." I stood up and grabbed my purse. "None of you know what's going on in my life, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to put pieces together."

Trinity stood up and followed me out of the building out into the parking lot, where she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I yelped a little in pain. That's where Randy had held me down as he pounded into my face.

"Tell me what's going on, Chey. I promise that you can tell me."

I shook my head as I held back tears. "I did! I told you that it was an accident in the ring," I lied. "Stop trying to make it sound so much worse."

She nodded. "I heard about your little trip to that bar out on the corner the other day. Did that have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah," I scoffed. "I had too much to drink and got a little rowdy in the ring. Couldn't control myself."

"That's not what I'm saying," she defended.

"Just, don't say anything at all! I'm fine, ok?" I held my hands up in defense and turned back to get into my car, but she followed me.

"I'm not trying to be difficult," she explained. "I'm just looking after you."

"Well, I don't need to be looked after." I got into my car and drove back to the hotel, barely stopping for stop lights and stop signs along the way.

* * *

"Careful there, tiger. You're going to break the punching bag."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jon. After weeks of being avoided, I'd figured that he'd replaced me with someone else.

Obviously, my replacement must have gotten boring.

"What do you want?"

He walked around and held onto the punching bag, stopping me from hitting it anymore. "I wanted to apologize."

I chuckled. "Four weeks later and you're just now coming around?"

"I overreacted."

"That's a start."

He smiled, which caused me to feel a little better about forgiving him.

"I was an ass."

"Correction: you were a major ass."

"Fine," he snickered. "Whatever you say, Princess."

There is was again. _Princess_. I quickly began to punch the bag again at a rapid pace, which sent him stumbling backwards a little. "I told you to never call me that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot."

"You seem to do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"Forget," I scorned.

He nodded and caught his balance back on his feet. Walking a little closer to me, I took a step back of my own. As he got closer, his face seemed to distort into confusion. "What happened to your face?"

It had been almost two weeks since Randy's little charade, so most of my bruises and bumps were nearly gone. However, the few stubborn ones still were glowing brightly upon my clear face.

After all, what smart person wears make-up to work out?

I groaned in response. "Not you too."

"What do you mean?" He grabbed me gently by my chin and looked around my jaw, where he found more bruises. "Who messed you up?"

"It was an accident." He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "In the ring," I lied.

Sighing, he crossed his arms. "A few of the girls stopped me earlier today."

"Great. What did they tell you?"

"That they think you're being pounded on."

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed: everyone to think, even though it was the truth, that Randy was beating me. Now, he'd probably get pissed off and find the first excuse to hit me again.

"That's bull," I assured him. "I'm a professional wrestler, I can take care of myself."

He shook his head. "I can tell when you're lying to me, Mitchell. Spill it."

"There's nothing to 'spill'. I already told you what happened, and whether or not you believe me is up to you." Taking the boxing gloves off from my hands, I stuffed them into my purse and began to throw on my sweats. I wasn't going to try and defend Randy's honor to the one man I know could take him.

Jon, however, wasn't going to let me slide that easily. He raced over to the bench I was sitting on and grabbed the shoe that I was about to put on out of my hands.

"Jon," I warned. "Give it back to me."

"I care about you, Chey."

"You have a pretty jacked up way of showing it; leaving me for all this time after I tried to be civil."

"It was a lack of better judgment, and I apologized."

"A months later! You waited a whole month to come to me and see how everything was going. I didn't get to tell you _anything_."

He looked upset, and I held my fire. I figured that I'd yelled at him enough for the time being.

"I know," he admitted. "I left you at a really bad time, and I'm sorry for it. But, I'm here now. And, all I want is for us to go back to being normal, but I can't do that if I know that you're hiding something from me." He reached out and brought my face towards his, and our eyes met.

Something about his bright baby blues caused me to lose the air that held me upright. It was a feeling that I never got when looking into Randy's eyes. His never caught me the way that Jon's did.

I'll never admit it, but something made me want to lean in and crash my lips onto his, even if it were just for a moment. But, before that thought could fully cross my mind, the sound of a man's throat being cleared sounded from behind us, and I nearly jumped at the noise.

It was Randy.

And he _didn't _look happy to see me.

"Did I interrupt something?" He gestured towards Jon's hand that was still gripping lightly onto my chin.

Jon quickly took his hand back, and I grabbed my bag from the bench.

"No," I answered. "I was just leaving."

Randy nodded, and the look he gave me sent chills down my spine.

I wasn't getting out of this the easy way.


	3. Total Break-up

I'd willingly left the gym with Randy but as soon as we'd exited out the sliding glass doors and entered the fresh air, he grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me to his car. We'd been driving for what felt like hours and I didn't recognize where we were going at all.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, you stupid, little whore."

My head snapped in his direction. "What did you just call me?"

Without even a bat of his lashes, he spoke. "A whore."

I hindsight, I shouldn't have reached across and slapped him while he was driving, because the next thing I knew we were spiraling out of control. He gripped tightly onto the steering wheel and reacted fast enough so that we barely scraped the side of the railing of the highway and survived what could have been the ending of it all.

We sat in silence for a while, the only noise in the car was us panting heavily.

"You ok?" He looked over at me, but the only thing I could do was cry.

"Why do you hate me?"

He immediately undid his seatbelt and reached across the median of the car to comfort me, which I wasn't sure whether or not I appreciated.

"I don't _hate _you, baby." His assurance didn't help; I was still crying like a maniac.

"First you hit me, and now you're calling me terrible things..." I trailed off and sniffled as I tried to breathe.

"Baby, I only do this because I love you."

"Don't try and play that crap. You don't love me," I snapped. "People who love each other don't throw punches because they're pissed at themselves."

"Who said that it was _my _fault?"

My eyebrows shot up and I couldn't take it anymore. The blood that circulated through my veins was growing hotter and hotter by the minute and all I could do was get out of that vehicle as fast as I could.

"Cheyenne," he warned.

"Don't chastise me now, Randy. You're the last person who should be taking me anywhere."

"It's not my fault that we almost crashed," he spat as he exited the car in a frantic chase after me.

I was already walking against the fast cars that were heading past me, and the rush of air that hit me with every step helped dry the tears that were on my face. But, as he spoke again, I turned around to face him, this time the wind blowing me towards him.

"You're right, it's my fault that we're in this mess. It's my fault that you can't control yourself."

"Can you really blame me after the hell I've been through?"

"What hell, Randy? You're not the one who sleeps with their eyes open at night because their afraid that someone will decide to take their anger out on you," I admitted my fears. "You've become the animal that everyone warned me about."

"Who told you I was an animal?"

Without thinking or considering the state that he was in, I told him.

"Jon!"

We'd both stopped walking and it seemed as if all the cars on the road next to us had passed. Even though I felt like crying, no tears escaped my eyes.

I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought.

"That's what this is all about," he muttered.

"What are you talking about now?"

"The reason that you don't want to be with me anymore."

I scoffed. "You think that I have feelings for Jon? And that _he_'s the reason I don't want to be with you anymore?" He nodded in confirmation, and I laughed at the assumption. "You're so full of it, Randy! You...hit me and then try and make it out to be my fault that we're falling apart. You're the one that should be held accountable, not me."

"Have you ever thought about how it might just be your naïve, worthless self that could be responsible for my actions?"

"You're an asshole," I spat before turning and walking again.

"Have it your way, Chey. Walk back to the hotel, get lost, I don't care!"

Instead of saying another word, I simply threw up my arm and flipped him off as I was walking away.

Despite the nature of my situation, it would later make me feel better knowing that it the last time I would ever have to be within the same proximity as that prick again.

* * *

I don't really know how long it took me to find the hotel, but I don't think I've ever been more glad to see the front doors of a Hilton Hotel.

In fact, I nearly collapsed right onto the lobby floor once I walked into the air-conditioned plaza. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the fact that the only other person in the lobby besides the man behind the counter was Danielle.

"You look like hell," she remarked. "Is everything ok?"

If I had any energy, I would have snapped back, but besides the fact that I wasn't sure whether or not she was trying to be offensive, I felt like I could have slept for the next year and a half or so.

"Don't," I warned, flashing her an exhausted expression.

She shrugged. "I was just trying to be polite."

Sighing, I turned back to face her. "You want to be polite, Danielle? Try keeping your legs shut around other women's boyfriends."

Walking away, I didn't even bother listening to any of her defenses. I was far too tired to hear anything that came out of that mouth.

Getting into the elevator, I could feel the sweat rolling down my back as I stood in silence. All I could think about was climbing into the shower in my hotel room and sitting there under the running water for hours. It wasn't the best use of my time, but considering all that happened and the fact that I didn't have any previous obligations, I found it to be a smart idea.

I was turning the corner of my hallway when I saw Jon leaning against my door with his phone in his hands.

_Great. Just what I need. Another interruption._

"Can I help you?" I asked as I walked towards my door, pulling out the key from my purse.

His eyes shot up and he noticed my appearance. "What, did you walk here or something?"

I sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I thought Randy was taking you home."

"He was. Until he started being an asshole," I admitted. I walked into my hotel room and heard the door shut behind me, leading me to believe that Jon had walked in with me, closing the door on his way in.

"What did he do now?"

The tone of his voice irked my suspicion. "What did he do before?"

He shrugged as he sat down at the counter. "He's always talking about other people. If you ask me, he thinks he's better and bigger than the whole company combined."

"Sounds like Randy," I muttered.

"But, really," he continued, "I want to know. What did he do?"

I took a sip from one of the water bottles from my refrigerator and then put it down in front of me, wiping my mouth clean from the excess water droplets. Taking a second to calm myself down, I thought about everything that happened.

"He...calmed me a whore," I whispered.

Jon's eyes widened and he sat there in silence for a while.

"What made him do that?"

I hesitated. "You."

If silence could kill, it would be committing a double homicide right now. We just stood there, me, waiting for him to say something in return, him...I don't know if he was shocked or embarrassed, but he didn't say a word.

It was probably a minute into the quiet when he sighed.

"Sorry, then." He seemed embarrassed...no, shocked. A little bit of both?

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. He overreacted to seeing us at the gym today."

"And, he took it out on you rather than coming to me like a man." He got up and began to pace a little. It was a strange sight to see, but it was right in front of me.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

He stopped and looked at me with sad eyes. "He hit you, didn't he?"

It was my turn to be silent, but I tried to push past it. "It wasn't like that," I mumbled.

"Dammit, Chey!" He yelled. "Did he hit you?"

I wanted to cry, so I did. Sitting down on the stool next to the counter, I bawled my eyes out. I guess I gave it away, because the next thing I know, he was standing next to me with his arms wrapped around me, barely holding on. I felt safe, despite the circumstances.

I was right. I needed to be held by him.

"It was my fault," I cried into his shoulder. "If I hadn't been so useless."

"Is that what he told you?"

I nodded before crying even harder, causing Jon to tighten his grasp around me. The entire world around me was empty, and the only thing that existed was Jon and I. In that moment, I couldn't have asked for a better outcome for my terrible situation.

After all that Jon and I had been through over the past few months, feeling him there, next to me, it was perfect.

But, it was more than just perfect.

I felt something. Something, intense. Something burning within me.

I felt sparks. Cliché as it sounds, its true. The knots in my stomach were no longer knots, they felt like fluttering butterflies. Even more cliché, and even more true.

_This _is what I want.

But, I'm not going to tell him that.


	4. If It Couldn't Get Any Worse

**Thank you for all the love and support! You're reviews mean so much to me, and you're all the reason that I continue!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Renee Young, and joining me now is your WWE Divas Champion, Casey Lynn."

I walked into the interview area where the joyful Renee Young stood in her place, smiling in my direction. Carrying around my title on my shoulder, I smiled at her and awaited the first question.

"So, you've been on quite the role as of late, haven't you?"

I nodded. "If I say so myself, I have. I've knocked off a few of my biggest competitors over the past few weeks, and I can honestly say that if things stay the way that they are right now, which they will, then I should be holding this title for many more weeks to come."

"Let's talk about something a little more Total Divas related, shall we?" I reluctantly nodded. "Season two just wrapped up in an explosive season finale, which you were a part of, and I wanted to know what your thoughts were about how you feel things went this past season."

Adjusting the title on my shoulders, I tried to get comfortable in my own skin. I was never that good at interviews.

"I had to learn to just let go in front of the cameras, you know? Live my life even with the camera crews following me around, and it got easier as time went on, and I'm really looking forward to season three."

"Well, so are we," she said cheerfully. "Now, last week on RAW, former WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee issued a challenge for you at Extreme Rules coming up this Sunday, which you accepted. Can you let us know what your thoughts are on that upcoming match?"

"AJ's a tough competitor. I learned that the hard way at WrestleMania, and while I've been proving my worthiness of this title every week, she's been showing me that she can keep up as well with her matches on Main Event and Smackdown!. But, that doesn't change my thoughts towards her. She's great in the ring, but I've shown the world that I'm better, and just because she wants this title back, it doesn't mean that she's going to get it. And, if she does, she has another thing coming her way."

Once we wrapped up the interview, Renee signed off and I excused myself. Monday nights were always hectic, but once I'd won the title, things got so much more difficult. Especially with it being my third reign, making me the second diva of all time to have held the prestigious championship that many times.

I jerked my hand through my hair, raking it out of my face. Even though I had a match coming up next against Aksana, I still wanted to check up on Jon and see how everything was doing.

After all, I owed him something after what he did for me the other day back at the hotel.

Walking through the halls, I glanced at the names printed out on pieces of paper and were stuck to the doors with tape, signaling whose locker room it was for the evening. Normally, the Divas shared a room, while the majority of the mid-card wrestlers did as well. That was the main perk about being champion. You get to change out of your sweaty ring gear in private.

I was just about to Jon's room when I heard shouting coming from his side of the hallway. Out of confusion and curiosity, I ran towards the sounds until I arrived at his door, where the noises were at their maximum level.

Knocking on the door, I sighed when nobody answered it. I eventually just stood there with my ear pressed up against the door so that I could hear everything that was going on within the room.

_"Shut up, you asshole. She never loved you."_

_"She did before you came into the picture. What could you even do for her? Huh? By her a happy-meal from McDonalds?"_

_"She never liked me for my money, you prick."_

_"You're right! Who would ever like an overrated rookie like Dean Ambrose?"_

I covered my mouth. Jon...and _Randy_? Fighting about me?

_"At least I never laid a hand on her!"_

_"That's because she didn't want to get an STD or something."_

_"I mean I never hit her, you dumbass."_

_"What, you think I hit her? Where would you get that idea from?"_

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to do something. I knocked on the door even harder, this time so hard that I will probably have bruised knuckles afterwards. The yelling stopped, and the door swung open.

Looking up, my eyes met Jon's.

"What the hell is going on in here? I can hear yelling from the other side of the hallway."

"This idiot is accusing me of hurting you," Randy said flatly. I could tell that he was covering himself, and he was trying to use me to do it too.

Shaking my head, I scoffed. "Really, Randy? Lying your way out of this isn't going to help anybody."

He cocked his head to the side and began to approach me, but Jon stepped in the way before he could get within five feet of me.

"It's time for you to leave," Jon warned.

Without responding directly to him, Randy looked at me and gave me the strangest look. "How about we talk in _private_ after the show? I'll be waiting outside the arena out by the parking lot for you. Just stop by."

He left and I released the air that was building up in my chest with every word he spoke. I didn't want to say anything to Jon after that and all that I'd heard, but I didn't want him to winder why I came here in the first place.

"What was he doing here?" I looked up at him and noticed that he was already looking down at me.

"He just showed up. But, I'm glad that he did. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've made him pay for hurting you."

I felt my cheeks turn red, but I looked down to deny it. "I forgot why I came here," I lied.

"That's cool," he said flatly. "You have a match, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's up next. I better get going."

He waved me off and I headed out to the Gorilla position.

* * *

Aksana was picking up her speed as she ran towards me. I was caught up in the corner turnbuckle, trying to regain my composure so that I could do my best, but I couldn't stay focused.

The brunette clotheslined me into the corner, causing me to fly down to the ground. I sat there for a while as she taunted the crowd with her seductive moves before pulling myself up so that I was on my feet. She began to run towards me so I jumped up and used her leg to boost myself up and kick her with an enzuigiri .

Everything went smoothly until I landed. I came crashing down onto my left knee and I felt a sharp pain run through my entire left leg. It began with a stinging sensation, but was followed by a throbbing pain, as if I'd broken a bone.

Forcing myself not to cry, I crawled to the ropes and used them to my advantage, pulling myself up again. This time, however, I could really feel the pain in my knee. It was like something I'd never felt before in my life, and I wasn't entirely sure of what had happened.

For the rest of the match, I wobbled and hobbled around, barely able to remain on my feet. Instead of using my regular finishing move, a moonsault, I had to use a face buster; something that most Divas use and isn't really effective. Once it was over, I laid there on my back until I got an EMT to come and aid me backstage.

"What was _that_?" Jon asked as I limped through the curtains.

"It appears that she might have dislocated or broken something in her knee. We need to get it checked out immediately."

All I could think as I listened to the EMT explain to me what was happening was how miserable I was going to be if I had to be out of action. I would lose everything. My reputation. My title. My job, possibly. This isn't fair, and until I know exactly what caused it, I'm blaming it on Randy.

* * *

"Well, by the X-rays, it appears that you do indeed have a patellar fracture."

I sat there in shock. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your kneecap is fractured."

Quickly covering my face with my hands, I tried not to cry. "What does _that _mean?"

"For your career?" I nodded without removing my hands. "Well, the pieces of the broken bone haven't been displaced, so the good news is that you won't require any surgery. But, that means that you will be out for six to eight weeks, with rehabilitation. We'll know more as time goes on."

I stopped listening after "six to eight weeks". How am I supposed to sit on the sidelines for two months? I'd miss out on Extreme Rules and all the RAW's and Smackdown!'s in between.

"This sucks," I muttered under my breath.

"Right now, the best thing you can do is rest. We'll give you crutches so that you can still move around, but I highly recommend that you stay home for at least the next month or so."

I shook my head. "If I'm going to be out for two months, I can't stay home. I'll have to travel."

"Ms. Mitchell," he began, but I stopped him.

"It's my job. Wrestling is my job. I have to go whether or not I can wrestle. I'm still champion."

All he could do was finish writing me a prescription for some pain killers before wrapping up my knee and giving me crutches. I strolled out of there the best that I could and drove home like a slow, old woman.

My thoughts continued to divert and jump around from my injury to my relationship problems. If the whole broken-kneecap thing wasn't bad enough, I still had to go back and sleep in the same building as the two men that have split my heart into a gazillion pieces.

Once back to the hotel, I was bombarded with photographers who had lined up to get the first shot of the crippled Divas Champion. Even if I could run, I probably would have done the same thing; walked slow enough for them to get their shot and then flip them off when the cameras had stopped flashing. I entered the lobby and sighed as I realized that I was actually going to have to walk around with these crutches for the next eight weeks.

I limped up to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button and waited for the machine to lower for me. Once the doors opened, I highly considered turning around and struggling up the stairs.

"Fancy running into you," Jake said with a smirk. "Well, I guess...not _running_." He looked down at the wrapped knee of mine.

"Save it, I'll take the stairs."

"Wait," he called out and grabbed my arm.

"I'm not getting on that elevator with you," I told him.

"Fine. I was getting off anyways." He walked out and gestured towards the closing elevator doors. I reached out and stuck my crutch in between them so that they wouldn't close and wobbled inside.

I pressed on my floor and waited for the doors to shut, but before they could, Jake stuck his head back inside.

"And, just for the record: I would never lay a hand on you, sweetheart."


	5. So, He's Free?

**Can I just say that all of you are awesome? So, to reward you for being amazing, I have some crazy things that will be happening in this story. I hope that you'll all love it, because the beginning of the end begins in THIS CHAPTER. If that wasn't enough incentive for you to review, then I don't know what is.**

**Anyways, I'll just get onto the story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's such a creep," Nattie commented about Jake.

I sighed. "I thought that everything was going to finally be ok, and now it's all turning into hell."

"That's what happens."

Looking over at Nikki, I raised my eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

She shrugged and flipped her long brunette locks off of her shoulder. "It's just that if you take what you didn't deserve, then things don't tend to work out in your favor."

"The cameras aren't rolling, doll. You don't have to pretend to be a bitch," I spat.

"She's not pretending," Danielle said as she walked up.

I held my breath and she took the seat directly in front of mine. If it wasn't bad enough that I had agreed to this dinner without knowing that Brie was going to bring along her sister, Nikki, now I have to sit through it while the one woman I despise more than Randy and Jake combined is sitting in front of me.

"So," the blonde said with a plastic smile. "What are we eating?"

The rest of the girls filled her in while I scrolled my eyes through the menu in silence. If she thought that I was going to be civil with her, she was terribly mistaken.

"What about you, Chey?"

"My name is Cheyenne," I corrected her, just barely taking my eyes off the menu to glare in her direction. Hoping that she got the message, I retreated and put the large menu down on the table and waited for a waitress or waiter to come to our table.

But, she wasn't letting down that easily.

"Cheyenne," she corrected herself, "I'm sorry for saying your name incorrectly. Now, what will you be having for dinner."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Pasta."

"Are you sure? Because, the pasta here isn't that great."

"Really, Danielle?"

"What?" She acted completely dumbfounded.

"How about we try and be professional? Just, leave me alone, ok?"

She shrugged before starting a conversation with some of the other girls, and I turned over to Brie. She gave me an apologetic look, which although necessary, definitely not enough for me to forgive her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I nodded and leaned over. "If this was your way of trying to get me to forgive your sister, your plan won't work."

"Worth a shot," she admitted.

Once the waitress got to our table, she took our orders and our menus before disappearing into the back of the restaurant. Next, came the waiting game. The absolute worst part of going out to eat. You have to search through the categories, choose what you want to eat, and then wait half an hour to get it, all while trying not to get your hopes up every time another waiter walks by your table with a tray of food.

However, if that wasn't bad enough, put yourself with a group of girls that all secretly want to destroy one another, and you have the best scene for a reality show.

Too bad the cameras were tucked away.

"So, how long will you be out, Cheyenne?"

I looked over to Ariane who was on her third glass of water. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was doing her best to recover from a hangover.

"Six to eight weeks," I told them. "Fractured patellar. The only good news is that I won't need any surgery."

"Well, at least you'll have Randy to assist you."

Looking down, I held tightly onto the straw that I was using to stir the glass of water in front of me. I hadn't told them about my whole situation with Randy and Jon, and even though I should tell them details, I knew that it wouldn't help anybody's case.

I cleared my throat. "Randy and I broke up."

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"When did this happen?"

I looked around and shrugged. "Too much was going on." As I continued to scan the room, my eyes met Trinity's. She probably had been looking at me for a while, but by the expression on her face, I knew that she had a pretty clear idea about what had happened.

"So, he's free?"

Everyone, including myself, turned to face Danielle. Of course, she would be the one to find some way to squeeze herself into the angle.

"Danielle," Nikki warned. It surprised me to hear her almost defend me, but I'd take note of it and keep it for later.

Her comment amused me more than angered me. I laughed a little bit and kept a wide grin on my face, causing everyone around us to stare in confusion.

"You just love the attention, don't you?"

She looked at me with a smile of her own. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I guess I should be thanking you." She looked confused. "After all, at least you had the decency to wait until he wasn't sleeping with your best friend anymore."

Without turning around, I could feel the entire restaurant turn to listen in. I even heard a few recording sounds come from behind me as well. Hey, I'm not going to stop someone from filming what was probably going to happen. It's about time someone finally knew about what was going on.

"You think that your insults affect me," she commented. "But, they don't. They actually make me realize and understand why someone would come running into my bed rather than staying the night in yours."

"And, you're happy about that? I can't say I'm surprised, considering you were probably the more experienced one in that situation."

"Don't you ever get tired of being jealous of me?"

I laughed again. She was setting herself up for failure.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a second choice? I mean, really. You're thirty and single, and I don't think you needed me to remind you of that."

For a second, I saw something in her eyes that didn't register with me. I'm not going out on a limb and saying that it was guilt, because we all know that Danielle isn't capable of feeling guilty. But, before I could even begin to put my finger on what it was, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the restaurant.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of my water innocently. "What?" Looking around at all the girls, I noticed that they were all sitting in shock.

"That was...uh, pretty intense," Ariane admitted.

"I don't think I've ever seen that girl run away like that before," Nattie commented. "And, I've had my fair share of messes with her."

"Did you two really mean all that?"

I looked over at Brie, whose eyes were still wide and her mouth was still a little dropped. Nodding, I saw the waitress coming over to us out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't want to talk for her, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm not sorry about what I said."

* * *

"So you finally told the bitch off," Jon said with a chuckle.

I was sitting on his hotel room couch with a bottle of beer in my hands, just like old times. He was sitting on his bed with a lit cigarette in between his fingers, still trying to rack his brain around the confession I'd made. Throughout our conversation, I tried really hard not to peer over and see the crutches that were resting up against the wall to my right.

"I know, it was about time." I took a sip from my beer. "I mean, I guess I should've waited until we weren't around all the girls like that...but I couldn't hold back. She was being unbearable."

"She really knows how to make you tick."

"Of course she does. We were best friends for years, until she betrayed me." Shaking my head, I tried not to think about the day I walked in and saw Danielle and Jake lying out in the bed that I'd shared with Jake all those years prior. It was so heartbreaking that I remember the first thing I did was run to the bathroom and throw my guts up. Then, I kicked them out of my house and almost burnt it down in the process.

"At least it's all out there."

I nodded. "But, I'm still screwed. When word gets out about our little argument, I'll probably end up losing the title."

"Yeah, but that was probably going to happen with or without the fight." I raised my eyebrows, and he jumped quickly onto his own defense. "You know, with your bum knee and everything."

"Good save," I added.

We sat for a moment in silence. I lied there for a while, just soaking up the distasteful scent of smoke and beer. It was relaxing, despite the disgust I felt for it.

"So," he mumbled. "What are you going to do about Randy?"

I shrugged and through my hand up onto my forehead. "What can I do? He'll just deny everything, and then it'll be my fault."

"None of this was your fault, Chey."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was," I said flatly. "Either way, my life is over. My career is stalled, my friends all think I'm crazy, and my personal life is completely wasted."

"It is not," he said sharply. He walked over and put out his cigarette and placed it in the ashtray by the window before walking in my direction. He gently moved my feet over, carefully so that he wouldn't hurt my bad knee and rested them on his lap so that I was almost sitting on top of him. "You have a lot to offer this world, and just because some prick came around here and ruined your week doesn't mean that it's all over."

I looked down and laughed. "Pep talk?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Too cheesy?"

"Totally," I teased. "You should stick to the beer drinking and cigarette smoking."

Laughing, he reached over and took the beer from my hands. "Maybe I will." After he took a sip from it, he placed it on the coffee table.

I watched carefully as he looked at me. The moment that our eyes met, something in the room changed. I wasn't disgusted by the scents anymore; I couldn't even smell anything anymore. The only thing in that entire room that I could think about was Jon. And, how badly I wanted to kiss him.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me carefully, and I laughed before looking down.

"Yeah, it's...it's nothing."

"C'mon, spill it Mitchell."

"No, really! It's nothing important."

Suddenly, his expression changed and I realized that our faces were somewhat closer to one another's than they were before. I don't remember what I was thinking in between those moments, but the only thing that I remember happening was him leaning in a little closer, and me meeting him halfway.

His lips were on mine and I was loving it. I couldn't even feel any pain in my knee, probably because I was on a lot of pain killers, but then again, I was also completely engrossed in the lust.

Before I could fully understand what was going on, I felt his hands move lower and everything I was thinking went completely away. All I really wanted was to be there, and I was more than happy that I was.

What happened next will end up being the only good thing to come out of these months ahead. So, I enjoyed it while it lasted.


	6. The Morning After

**Sorry for the late - and not the best - update. I've been so busy with all the end-of-the-year projects at my school, which suck, and I've had barely any time to get on this site. But, don't think I've forgotten about you guys! Come this weekend, I'll have myself back in the swing of things, and hopefully I'll get back to updating regularly. **

**Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sun was brightly streaming into the hotel room through the partly open blinds. It was the first thing I remember seeing when I woke up in Jon's arms, and even with him still being sound asleep, it made the whole room feel awake and alive.

The night we'd spent together wasn't like the last time. Besides the part where we didn't have to go rushing out for a match or anything, I also didn't have to worry about disappointing Randy, which was the best part of it all. I could lay there with my arms wrapped around Jon, focusing on every movement that he had, every little sound that he made. It was rewarding at best.

I rolled over and turned so that I was still in his arms, but I was facing him rather than the sun. He looked adorable as he slept, his eyes closed and his mind probably wandering off into something that he'll probably never fill me in on.

Turning back to face the window, I tried to sit up when I felt Jon's arms tighten around me and pull me back into his grasp. Silently, I gasped as soon as his hands met my waist.

"Thought you would up and out," he teased me.

I smiled and turned back to face him, his eyes now open and fully adjusted on me. "Good morning."

"It is," he said with a sleepy smile. I'd never seen him this sweet before, and it was actually making my stomach turn in knots.

"I've got to get to the office," I mumbled.

He leaned forward and kissed me again, this time slow and steady, leaving me without air. He pulled apart and rolled onto his back so I had the chance to sit up. Reaching over, I grabbed the clothes off the floor that had been thrown over the night before and limped around the room as I tried to put it all back on.

"You need some help there?" Jon laughed as he watched me struggle to put my jeans back on.

It's harder than it looks with a bad knee; I was learning the hard way.

"I've got it," I said with determination, even though I ended up having to take off the knee brace and redo it afterwards. "See?" I gestured towards the accomplishment before hopping with my good leg over to my crutches. "Did it all by myself."

"And looked like an idiot whilst doing it," he teased. I was honestly getting a little too used to his teasing.

Shaking my head, I turned and began moving towards the front door, but Jon walked over and stopped me in my tracks. I was surprised at how fast he'd gotten up and changed into boxers before getting to me, considering I thought I'd gone pretty fast in my attempt for the door. He quickly leaped in front of me and stood in my way.

"Jon," I began, "I really do have to go. Someone will be waiting for me."

"Why is it that every time we get together, you're always running out in a hurry?"

I tried not to smile at his protective nature, because I knew that the expression would give him means to want more; there was no time for more. I had to get down to the office and discuss the state of my championship reign, and despite his pleads to stay, I knew what was more important.

He was about to reach up and cup my face, but I grabbed his wrist gently, pulling his arms down to his side.

"It's just for an hour, or so. They need to boss me around a bit," I said with distaste. "But, we could meet up later?"

"Yes," he said quickly, before I could even finish my sentence, "meet up later. Here. Tonight."

I laughed. "Getting antsy already? That's not like you, Good."

"If you weren't so amazing, I wouldn't have to be, Mitchell." He pulled me in for another kiss, one that I didn't force away. It wasn't sweet like it had been earlier, but rather hasty and fast. But, I didn't want it to end. He was everything that I'd wanted for all this time, and I was finally getting him.

And, I wasn't going to let this one go that easily this time.

* * *

"How is the knee?"

I looked down at the brace that was tightly supporting my wound and then returned my eyes to the creative director in front of me. "Never been better," I said sarcastically.

He nodded and let out an airy laugh. "Well, we've all talked to the trainers, and it appears that there is no way out of this injury as of yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that there's no way for you to defend your title on Sunday."

_I already knew that, smartass. _

"Okay," I muttered, "so, what does that mean for the match on Sunday? Are we just going to cancel, or put on a tag match?"

I watched as the man's face distorted and he looked down at the stack of paperwork in front of him. A part of me felt sympathy for him, considering I could only imagine the amount of work that he'd done already, and the amount that he had left to do. But, I was still intent on knowing what was ticking inside his brain.

Why wasn't he answering? If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Death by confusion. That'd be one for the ages.

He attempted to clear his throat. "We're," he began, his voice still soft, "we're considering...considering stripping you of your title."

Death by being oh-so-pissed-off sounds more reasonable.

"Excuse me?" I could feel the anger rising within me, and even with the fact that I'd had a successful night with Jon, I still couldn't control it. "After everything I've done for this company, you expect me to just hand this over?"

"No," he sighed, "I knew that this conversation wouldn't be easy. But, I also knew that I respected you too much to have it over the phone."

"Thanks for the generosity," I spat.

"Look, we're just trying to do right by the WWE Universe."

"And, taking me off the front page is going to do that?"

"We're bringing Paige up from NXT. You've seen the girls down there; they've got mad potential."

I sat back in my chair and thought about what he'd said. "Paige? The champ from Britain?"

He nodded. "She's an amazing wrestler, Cheyenne. She's the future of this Divas division."

"And, I'm not?" It wasn't until the words were gone that I'd realized how self-conceited I sounded. I knew how great Paige was, hell, she was one of the main reasons I feared coming to work some days. She was the one Diva on the whole roster that I knew gave me a run for my money. "I know that the NXT Divas have a lot of potential, but I'm here right now."

"But, you can't wrestle _right now_. That's the whole problem."

Closing my eyes, I tried not to visualize my life. I know how these things end up working out. You get injured, stripped of your title, and then before you know it, you're sitting at home week to week watching the show on your TV screen rather that living it up in the ring. At least, that's how it always seemed to work out.

"There isn't anything that we can do?" I looked up at him with hope in my eyes, but the look in his shut me down.

"We're surprising the audience at Extreme Rules with Paige's debut. She's going in, and facing AJ for the vacant title, and walking out as the youngest Divas Champion ever." He was trying to sound generous, like he was giving away the grandest prize of them all. But, I could tell that he'd forgotten who he was cooing to.

Shaking my head, I tried not to start yelling, even though I had the right to. "So, that's it. You're just taking away the title, after less than a month of me defending it."

"My hands are tied, Cheyenne."

All I could do was nod. His hands are tied. And, apparently, so are mine.

"Fine," I managed to mutter, "it's fine. Just, don't cross me out. I may be crippled now, but I'm not broken. I will come back, and when I do, that title better be waiting for me."


	7. Predator

**Apology for the following authors note: I'm sorry, but I need to say a lot of stuff. c:**

**First off: I've been struggling with some pretty weird writers block, and I've tried everything. I've been reading a lot, using online generators, and...yes...reading even more. I've tried just pushing through it, but nothing has really been working. That's why my recent updates have either been short, or lacking in content. So, I'm asking for a little bit of help. I wanted to know if any of you were interested in either helping me develop a new story, or just helping me come up with ideas/scenes for any of my current stories so that I can get back on track. Of course, I'll give credit where credit is due, so don't think that I'm being selfish, please! And, by no means do you have to help me; I just wanted to know!**

**Next: The scene written in _italics _is NOT a part of the Total Divas confessional like in the previous story! Until I bring back the show in the story, any scenes written in _italics_ will be in third-person point of view. Just in case any of you got confused, I wanted that to be out there.**

**Well, phew. That's it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The first RAW after any pay-per-view is always full of surprises and change for everyone in the WWE. There's always a title change, return, retirement, debut, or even a change in powers on occasions. And, as always, for me at least, there was a disappointment.

First there was the problem with Randy; resolved. And, now the problem with my knee; unresolved. Everything was going in cycles of frustration, and it felt like nothing could go right without something going wrong.

After I'd been stripped of the title, I'd spent the night of Extreme Rules watching Paige début and take the Divas division by storm. Some people discouraged it, but I didn't see the problem. Sure, I was still pissed about having my championship taken away from me, but I knew that the only way I was going to get over it would be to face the facts: I'm not the champion anymore.

So, tonight I was planning on doing exactly that. Facing the facts. I'm not the champion. I'm injured. But, I'm still employed.

For now.

* * *

"It took you long enough to get here," Jon teased as I limped towards him. "Rough flight?"

Shaking my head, I gestured towards the bell boy who'd helped me carry my luggage up to the hotel room. "It was normal. I guess, for someone with a bad knee."

"You really need to let it go, Chey. Complaining about it isn't going to heal it."

"That's easy for you to say," I said flatly, "I'm the one with everything falling apart." He looked down and stuck his hands in his pockets. I could tell that something was bothering him, but I couldn't tell what it was from just the look itself. "Is everything okay?"

He shrugged. "It's normal."

Frowning at the repetition of my lazy response, I crossed my arms. "You can lie to me, Good. Now tell me what's going on."

We both walked deeper into the hotel room, him draping his arm over my shoulder, and we entered the "living room" where we sat down on the small provided couch.

"I got a call from the board this morning." I nodded, pleading him to continue. "They're taking the title from me tonight, too."

My eyes widened and my heart dropped. "What? Why would they do that?"

"There...were some complications. I'm losing it in a 20-man Battle Royal tonight."

"Complications?" That was all I'd heard. "What kind of complications?"

He sighed. "Word got around about the arguments I'd been having with Randy."

Arguments? They only time they'd ever communicated was the sole time I'd walked in and stopped them. Unless...no. He wouldn't. Not after I asked him not to.

"Jon," I scolded.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I couldn't help myself. After what he did to you, I needed him to know that he wasn't getting away with it."

Standing up quickly, and hurting my knee in the process, I began to limp around on my crutches, pacing the room. "I told you not to do anything about it. Everything was just going to go away."

"I said I was sorry."

"Is sorry going to get our lives back?" He looked up at me with sorry eyes, but I couldn't stop. "We're dysfunctional, Jon. Ever since this whole thing got started, we've been ruining things for each other."

"What do you mean by that? We had no say in any of this."

I shook my head. "We got together, and now we're ruining our careers."

"Our careers aren't over. Hell, they're just getting started."

My brain was getting an information overload. I wasn't sure if it was all the medication I was on, or the fact that everything in my life was turning around in circles; but, either way, things were getting difficult.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted before settling back down on the bed, throwing my head into Jon's chest.

He began to rub my shoulder with his hand before placing a kiss on my temple. "You worry too much."

"How can I not? Nothing is working out."

"Right now," he said, trying to make it fit in with what I'd said. "Nothing is working out right now. But, this isn't the ending of anything. You've had to deal with a lot of crap lately, and things are just settling back down."

I pulled away and raked a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry for saying that we're dysfunctional."

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. "We are, babe."

* * *

_He knew that she'd be alone on Jon's new bus. Jon had a match tonight on RAW, and even though he had one of his own, it wasn't for another hour or so. _

_Randy walked through the thick, humid air with determination. After the trouble she'd caused him over the past few weeks, he knew that they needed to sit all this out. _

_Truth be told: he missed her. He missed hearing her walking into his hotel room after her workout, he missed the smell of her body mist that she'd spray once she got out of the shower. They were only together for a couple of months, but he'd never missed anything that much in his life besides his daughter. _

_And Lord knows he'll barely get to see her again._

_There was silence in the parking lot at the arena, but he didn't mind. He figured that it would give them a better opportunity to talk in private. The silence gave him a sense of relief. As if he didn't need to worry so much about someone coming by and thinking the wrong thing, or better yet, putting the pieces together and understanding everything that was going on. _

_All in all, he only wanted to see her. To feel her warmth. To smell the fresh lilac scent that always surrounded her body. To taste the minty taste off her lips. Hell, he missed every little thing about her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. Everything. It was all a distant memory to him now. _

_In fact, he hated himself for what he'd done. Once he got the deal with the 'Authority' to put Evolution back together, he was able to recollect himself again. Nothing angered him to that point anymore. Nothing made him tick the way Cheyenne had when he was in his dark place. He was tamed._

_She was his tamer._

_His fast heartbeat slowed to a steady, rhythmic thump as he could smell the lingering scent of lilacs in the air. He knew she was close. But, it wasn't until he was standing on the metal steps to the front door of the bus that he really felt her presence. Like she was standing right in front of him._

_She was supposed to go inside to watch Jon's match from his locker room, but after she caught a glimpse of his tour bus, she opted for that instead. It was considerably smaller, but in the cozy way. The way that made her feel better about being on the road nearly everyday of the year. It gave her piece of mind._

_Cheyenne had heard the footsteps of someone on the pavement from a few feet away from the front door, and it was her curiosity that got the best of her. Knowing that it couldn't be Jon - his match was just getting started up - she pulled a few stands of hair behind her ears and walked slowly towards the front door. _

_"Hello?" she asked once Randy knocked on the door lightly._

_Hearing her voice caused him to lose his breath. He'd never missed such a sound ever before in his life. He at such a loss for words, that no sound escaped his lips. He simply stood there, waiting for something to happen._

_Before she could say something more, her adrenaline kicked in and she opened the door. Her first instinct was to slam the door in his face, and surprisingly enough, his first instinct was the stick his arm out and stop her from doing so. They stood like that, in the thick, humid air for minutes before Randy cleared his throat._

_"Can we talk?"_

_"No," she said dismissively._

_This changed something within him. Before he got to her, he'd wanted nothing more than to hold her, but her rebuttal was changing his mind._

_"I just want to talk to you, Cheyenne."_

_She shook her head and bit back tears. "I can't," she muttered, "talk to you."_

_"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do," he said with a sly grin forming on his face. He felt confident that she wouldn't say no, and once she had, he knew that he needed to change his tactics. Force her to say yes._

_"I'm busy," she uttered, barely hesitating to respond. _

_Tilting his head to the side, he pursed his lips just enough for them to show. "Calm down, babe."_

_"Don't," she said angrily, "call me _babe_. Don't ever call me babe."_

_He nodded and backed up, putting his hands up in surrender. "Fine," he sighed. "Have it your way. But, just don't forget me, okay?"_

_She couldn't respond. She could barely breathe. If it wasn't enough that everything was falling apart in front of her eyes, she had her messy past following her around and lurking behind every corner that she turned. _

_He walked away, and she stayed behind, watching him leave. Watching him walk away, where he would sit and wait for the right moment to come back and pick apart the life that she builds for herself. _

_Exactly like a predator always does._


	8. Bittersweet Coincidences

**Please PM me if you have any suggestions/ideas for this story. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

What's that feeling you get in the pit of your gut when you know exactly how something could play out and it's the last thing that you want to happen?

Oh, yeah. Fear.

It was the same fear that I felt when I woke up that morning to discover bruises and welts forming on my body. The same fear that I felt when I'd learned that Jon didn't have feelings for me. The same fear that crept into my stomach when I heard that my career was on halt. It was all the same. And it all originated from the same cause.

Randy.

He was everywhere. I'd chosen carefully not to tell Jon about our little encounter; mainly for my sake. I wasn't prepared to bail him out of jail when he ended up socking the son-of-a-bitch in the mouth. Sure, it would make me feel a heck of a lot better, but it wouldn't do anything for the greater good.

All I wanted was to kick him in the groin and send him on his way, but the minute my eyes met the piercing, icy blue of his, I was stopped in my tracks. He was anywhere and everywhere all at once. And the days that followed were no different. I saw him in the catering area, the interviewing area, the hotel lobby, the gym, the airport - even though he has his own bus. I knew that he was following me.

Sitting in the local bar, that same fear crawled its way into my body. I felt like someone was watching me, waiting on me. Turning around, I saw Jake's face staring right back at mine from a mere foot or so away. I tried not to make any noises, but the instant I saw him, a small squeal escaped my lips.

"Never took you as a screamer," Jake teased as he walked around and sat himself down next to me. "Expecting someone else? Perhaps, someone...tanner? More mysterious? A little rough when he shouldn't?"

Without thinking, I reached out and shoved him a little. He didn't fall, to my dismay, but rather sat there.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Can't a man just walk over to his favorite bar and have a beer?"

"Not when that man is you," I said flatly.

"Wow," he muttered before taking a sip out of the cold beer that was pushed over to him.

I turned slightly to see him do this. "What?"

"I just can't believe how much we've changed," he trailed off, as if he wanted to say more but chose not to.

Part of me understood where he was coming from. We had changed over the years. Most of the reason why had to deal with his lack of commitment or responsibility, but it was still true. We were different people.

"That happens. Pain changes people," I admitted. Something felt wrong about saying that out loud; admitting that he'd caused me pain, and that it had changed me, wasn't something I was ever really keen on doing. But I did it. I said it, and it was out there.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I was almost disappointed to see him just sit there and nod.

"It does."

"How's Danielle?"

"Not relevant," he said without any hesitation.

"How is that not relevant?" He shot me a look that explained everything, without saying anything. "She's the real reason you came back," I suggested.

A small chuckle came from his lips. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out earlier." I raised my eyebrows, but he offered no defense. "Your ego got in the way. Kept thinking I came back for you."

"That's because you came to my hotel room and told me I was crazy."

"I don't remember using the word 'crazy'."

I allowed myself to snicker at the whole conversation. This was the first time in a long time that I'd been able to stand sitting next to this man, and he was being somewhat tolerable. "How did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"Randy."

I wasn't even aware that he was staring at me, looking into the side of my head as if I were looking back. When I finally turned to see him, he looked guilty.

"Word gets around," he lied after clearing his throat.

"Look," I began, "I know that we aren't exactly on perfect terms right now, but you don't have to lie to me. How did you know?"

He sighed and looked down at the empty glass in front of him. "I went to go see Danielle, but she wanted nothing to do with me, so I just spent half the night walking through the halls of the hotel. I heard someone crying, but I thought nothing of it. It wasn't until I was coming around the corner the third time that I saw Randy walk out of the same room the cries were coming from." He looked up at me and traced the outline of my face with his eyes. "He had bloody knuckles."

I nodded, understanding what really happened. "Oh," I barely mumbled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Who was I going to tell?" We looked at each other before I turned away. "Nobody was going to believe me, the ex-boyfriend who came back to win you back. It would have come across as if I were lying just to get you back."

"You could have stopped him."

"He was done when I saw him."

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. Nothing I could say, suggest, or attempt to think about what I could have done would help. Everything was over and done with. And, I had to accept the fact that nothing Jake, or I, or Jon could have done would have changed anything. What happened, happened.

And acceptance is the first step to healing.

* * *

"You look pale," Trinity mumbled as we walked through the silent hallways of the arena together, "you sure that you're okay?"

I nodded without thinking. Lying about my state of well-being was becoming natural for me. "I'm great."

Even though I wasn't looking, I was sure that she was making a disappointed expression. But, then again, I was used to that. Everyone seemed to be disappointed in me somehow.

"Alright," she accepted, "but, you'd let me know if you weren't...right?"

I nodded again; these lies were everything now. "Of course, Trin." A forced smile crept its way onto my face before disintegrating as soon as I saw the tanned, tattooed, and silent man who's eyes were on me.

A smile appeared at the corner of Randy's mouth as he saw me before he returned to his warm-up. I recognized the movements he made as he stretched and worked on a few agility moves, and I couldn't move. I felt Trinity's hand wrap around my arm and try to tug me away, but I didn't move.

"Cheyenne," she muttered quietly enough that Randy couldn't hear, "you don't need to put yourself through this. Let's go."

No words could make the pain in my chest better. I couldn't move, speak, breathe. Nothing was okay. He was everywhere, and nowhere, all at once.

Before I could mope in my sorrow any further, Trinity pulled me away and we escaped into a dark hallway around the corner.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to adjust my eyes to the sudden darkness.

"I'm saving you from public humiliation," she answered, still dragging me away.

"What makes you think I was going to get humiliated?"

"The look in your eye," she said flatly, "it's the same look you get before you pounce on someone. I wasn't going to let you get fired over some pity fight with your ex."

I rolled my eyes despite the fact that she couldn't see me do it. We eventually made it to the end of the hallway where a door that lead to a staircase became visible through the light that beamed in from the crack under door. She pulled me inside and we walked up to the next floor, where we were met with a strong smell of cologne and spray tan.

"What the hell?" Trinity muttered as she covered her face with her hand to protect her nose. "Did we just walk into the men's department?"

I allowed myself to smile, but refrained from laughing. "The men's locker room is over there," I said defiantly as I pointed across the hall at the closed door that read 'NO UNAUTHORIZED VISITORS' on the front. _So that's why Jon chose his own bus, _I thought.

"Those idiots," she sighed, "always getting on my last nerve."

"But Jon's in there." I gesture towards the locker room where her husband resided.

"Jon Fatu is a civilized, honorable man. Plus, he doesn't need a spray tan."

I shook my head and we ducked under the strong smell as we walked into the clear air on our way back to the Gorilla position. I knew that she had a match tonight, but it felt bittersweet dropping her off as I did. I knew that it could easily have been me to walk down to the ring in my attire, but instead, it was her.

Within minutes she was walking down the ramp and I was watching from the monitor in the back. It felt weird for me, watching the action. Sure, I'd had my fair share of injuries and sidelining moments, but this was different to me. Perhaps it was the uncertainty of it all, or maybe it was just the pure realization that this could very well be one of the last times I get to see the action this close.

"You wish you were out there," I heard a familiar, deep voice say from behind. Turning around, I smiled and nodded at Jon.

"It'll get better," I said, but meant as a question. I honestly didn't know for sure. I'd never really been this uncertain before.

I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder, and then his lips graze the side of my head. "Where have you been all day?"

"Did you try calling me?"

"No," he sighed and joined me in watching the match on the screen ahead of us. "I just figured you'd call me if you needed me."

"Did I call you?"

He gazed over at me and took his arm from my shoulder. "Sassy today," he remarked.

I rolled my eyes and took some weight off of my leg. As I did, I felt the painful pressure on my bad knee and switched immediately back, which caught Jon's attention.

"Chey," he scolded, "where are your crutches?"

"In my room," I answered flatly, ignoring his disappointment.

"How are you going to get better when you can barely walk?"

I shrugged without taking my eyes off the screen. "What happens, happens."

Reaching out and grabbing my shoulder, Jon turned me around so that we were facing each other. But as I looked into his baby blue eyes, I saw Randy's. I saw his cold, lifeless eyes, staring right at me, and I backed away.

"Chey," he muttered, afraid.

I was breathing heavily, but I wasn't sure why. Seeing Randy in Jon, seeing the man I hate in the man I care about more than anything...it was scary. Scary to think that my own mind was betraying me one of the worst possible ways.

"Chey," he repeated, this time more frantic. I looked up at him finally to see that it really wasn't Randy, and it was all just a mirage. "You alright?"

Nodding my head, I sighed deeply. "Sorry, I don't know what just happened."

"Did I scare you?"

"No," I said, hesitating.

"Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before dropping my head down. "No."

* * *

_For Randy, it was crystal clear: Cheyenne was only confused about what she wanted. Sure, she'll go around and say that she wants Jon, but she doesn't know. She's naïve. Afraid. Scared of what her heart is telling her._

_She wants Randy; at least, that's what he likes to think. He knows in his heart that she's just guilty about what she put him through, and if she could go back in time and erase all that happened, she would. It would make things so much easier, for the both of them._

_It was when their eyes met in the hallway that he realized how much she really did want him back. If it wasn't enough that they'd been bumping into each other, by pure coincidence, their eyes were always searching for an excuse to see each other. He just knew that there was no way it wasn't real. She wasn't really afraid to be around him. If that were true, she would have never agreed to be with him in the first place._

_He thought back to that first night, on their first date. The romantic setting, the lovely conversations that they had: it was all perfect. Perfect until she ran off into the bathroom and took a call with Jon. He'd played it off like he didn't know who was on the other line, but he did. He'd known all along. _

_That's why he needed to be around her as much as possible. That's why he went to Stephanie McMahon and asked her to put her in the WrestleMania match. That's why he got her that spot on Total Divas. That's why he got her everything she'd ever wanted, and more. She was on a reality show. A damn reality show. She was famous. She was important to the fans. She was cared about._

_She was special._

_For once, she was truly special for more than a fraction of a second._

_And, it was all thanks to Randy._


	9. Bliss

_She didn't remember how she ended up there, mesmerized my his presence and draped around his body with her arms and legs. All she could remember was the feeling that had settled in her stomach: infatuation. _

_Cheyenne pressed her lips heavily against his and he returned the favor, sending chills down her spine. She loved it when this happened. Just moments before anything truly intimate would take place, there was that moment of bliss. That moment of solid bliss; and she loved it all._

_They pulled apart momentarily, and Jon looked into his girlfriends eyes. He was never entirely sure if he should, or even had the right to call her his girlfriend, but he would do it anyways. Just looking at her caused his heart to change rhythmically, and his chest to rise and fall at a faster pace. _

_He watched as her face contorted when she lifted her knee up so that she was sitting in his lap, fully facing him. _

_"We don't have to," he muttered against her lips as she leaned back in for another heated kiss, "if it hurts," he finished as they separated._

_In between kisses, she continued to repeat the word "no." All she wanted was to be there, to forget about everything that was happening in her hectic life. To let loose and be free. It was everything to her._

_It was all a strange feeling for him. He was so used to picking up girls as he pleased that when Cheyenne came along, he knew that she was different. It took him years to work up the courage to kiss her despite the hints he dropped when it came to his concerns with Randy. So, the moment that their lips met for the first time, he knew that it wasn't just going to be a one time thing. _

_It couldn't be._

_It had to last._

_His 'playboy' status was coming to an end, and he knew it. He knew that at some point the space between two lungs needs to be filled with more than just blood. He needed to feel something more than just another warm body sleeping against his. And, that was Cheyenne._

_She was special. She was always his special, special prize. The prize that took him years to win, and would take him a lifetime to defend._

_And he was perfectly okay with that._

_"What time," she whispered against his mouth, "do we have to get up tomorrow?"_

_"Probably six," he answered._

_Looking over at the clock that was mounted on the wall, she sighed and let out a small groan. "We're always rushed."_

_He shrugged and ran a hand through the brunette's thick hair. "Good thing we've had practice then." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and lifted her off of his lap, placing her on her back before returning to kissing her._

_Everything about her was amazing to him. She smelt like lilacs in the summer breeze, something that would normally push him away from a place. But not when it came to her. She was beautiful, and not in that electric way that only was visible during sex, but in the motionless way. She didn't have to do anything, try hard, or even put on any make-up to prove her beauty to him._

_Even with their casual jokes and meaningless antics, they were still connected in a way closer than just 'friends with benefits'. He wouldn't ever go as far to say that they were soul mates, but something and everything all at once pointed in that direction. They were the same person in different bodies._

_As he pressed his lips against her neck, he listened as she mumbled softly. Her voice, ah, her voice. She was mumbling and rambling something, probably his name, but neither of them were for certain that it was even in English. She was too wrapped up in the moment that she couldn't even feel her legs as they held tighter onto Jon's body so that he wouldn't leave her._

_And he didn't._

_He was too engulfed in the pre-satisfaction of what was to come. It always began this way. Them talking casually as they entered their room - emphasis on the 'their'. She had her own, but rarely actually used it - and then settling and deciding to watch something boring on the television before one of them moved over, gently nudging their way into the other one's mind. _

_That's when it really begins. He'll call her beautiful, she'll say he's being too kind. They'll argue a little bit over their own stubbornness, or possibly even a true argument over something real. Something serious and threatening. By soon it would be muffled by their lips, pressing against each others and blocking out the sound that would normally be running out at a fast pace._

_Eventually they'd be either on the couch, the bed, or even the floor, creating memories that would be forever etched into their minds for the rest of their lives. Usually no words would be spoken, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for something to slip out, for a conversation to jump into the equation. It just wasn't their style; if they even really had one of their own._

_Although they never really talked about each other to other people, their unity was their whole world. It was everything to them. Not just because it was special, but it was one of the few things they actually had left. _

_They'd lost a lot in the weeks prior. Their titles, mainly, but a lot besides that. Cheyenne's entire life was being shredded and then displayed for the entire world to see. And with the third season of Total Divas being set back up for filming, it was only going to get worse._

_"Wait," Cheyenne stopped and pulled back, "I forgot to ask you: are you cool with the camera guys coming back?"_

_Grunting as he gently adjusted himself so that he wasn't pressing down on her anymore, he sighed. "You're still doing that show?"_

_She smiled as she locked her hands around the back of his head. "Yes," she mumbled as she pulled him in for a quick kiss. "They renewed it for another season and they want to know if you're okay with being filmed and stuff."_

_"Do I have to?"_

_Tilting her head to the side, she pursed her lips together in a pout. "Yes," she said flatly, "yes you do."_

_Without another word, Jon rolled back on top of her and they continued their evening. _

_Although they pride themselves on being quiet enough for the neighboring rooms to have no clue as to what was going on inside their room, someone did overhear all of it. From the pitiful arguments in front of the television to the soft conversations over the upcoming season of Total Divas. _

_Randy sat silently outside the hotel room that his love was currently making love in. Without him. Not just without him, but with the one man that he couldn't stand more than the man who stole his championship from him, Daniel Bryan. Not only is his character responsible for trying to ruin his career, but Jon is the reason that his romance with Cheyenne was short and uneventful. _

_He quietly shifted with every soft, muffled moan was heard through the door. His jaw clenched, and his fists tightened. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Nothing made sense; why would she choose _Jon _over _Randy_? They were polar opposites, on complete opposite sides of the spectrum in every case. It just didn't make any sense._

_"Randy?"_

_Looking over, the tanned man the familiar face of Danielle Moinet. Her tousled blonde hair was pulled tightly back into a bun, but small strands of hair were slightly hanging on the sides of her face._

_"Randy," she repeated, walking closer, "what are you doing out here?"_

_He stood up quickly and met her halfway through the hallway so that Cheyenne or Jon wouldn't hear him. "Danielle?" he asked, afraid that he'd mistaken her for someone else, he awaited her response. Once she nodded, he relaxed. "I was...uh, waiting for something interesting to happen," he said, almost telling the truth. He was waiting for something to happen, but what ended up occurring wasn't what he'd hoped._

_Danielle, who was trying her best to seem comfortable, smiled brightly. "Well, then I'll leave you be." Turning around, she silently gasped when she felt a warm, strong hand grasp her wrist and stop her in her tracks._

_"Wait," he said quietly, "do you have to go?"_

_She looked over her shoulder and smiled again at his offer. She wasn't sure what was on his agenda, but she did know one thing._

_Payback's a bitch._


	10. The Prey

**Thank you all SO much for the amazing response to this story, as well as my newest addition to my works, Drift! You're all so amazing, and I'm so blessed to have a wonderful group of supporters. ****I've had a really tough week, and it feels really good to be back on FF where I can hear all of your wonderful reviews and comments. You're all seriously the best.**

**With all of that fluffiness, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Cheyenne?"

I turned around to the sound of my name and smiled when I realized that it was Colby. "Colby, hey!" Leaning in, I gave him a quick, friendly hug and pulled away before things got awkward. "How's everything going?"

"It's great," he said flatly. Despite the fact that we weren't close, I could still tell that something was wrong. Something was bothering him.

"Are you sure? Because, it doesn't sound okay," I mumbled towards the end, hoping that I didn't come off too concerned.

I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

After a minute of looking around and giving uncomfortable waves to the people surrounding us, he gently grabbed my shoulder and pulled me aside into an empty room. Turning on the lights, I felt my stomach tense up. The last few times I'd been pulled aside into an empty room, things happened that I'd rather not repeat with anyone besides Jon.

"Colby," I questioned, "I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Look, I don't want you to be upset."

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "What did Jon do?" I asked, feeling more concern than I was showing. I knew the man Jon was, and is, and even though it bothered me, it didn't come as a surprise.

Colby shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. "It's not about Jon." He looked at me, and I nodded. "It's about Randy."

Just hearing the bastard's name was enough to cause me to feel queasy. "Randy," I said flatly. "What makes you think anything about him would upset me? I'm clearly over him," I said, suggesting to the fact that he was one of the few people who knew about Jon and my relationship.

"I know that you and Jon are on really good terms, and I'm not trying to make you feel bad about this."

"Feel bad about what, Colby," I said, my teeth clenched together so tightly that my jaw was beginning to hurt. Truth be told, I was upset about this. It didn't matter what was really going on, just hearing his name come up made me upset. Enough was enough.

He took a deep breath, causing the anticipation to rise within me. "He slept with Danielle."

Another tumble in the downhill spiral that is my life. Just what I needed.

I stood there for a long time just trying to comprehend what all this meant. I knew. I knew deep down that he did it to hurt me. And, I also knew that she wouldn't have thought twice, knowing that we weren't together anymore.

Not that something as special as a relationship would stand in her way of getting what she wants.

It never did in the past.

"Really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

"How do you know?" I asked, without thinking it over. "I mean, not that it's that important. I'm just curious."

He nodded. "Well, Danielle isn't exactly the most private girl on the roster."

"She's bragging about it?"

"She isn't keeping it to herself," he said, trying to make it sound better than it was.

I sighed. "I know that you mean well, Colby, but don't try and make her sound half-decent to me."

"I thought that it didn't bother you."

Raking a hand through my hair, I looked around the empty room. Why are there so many empty rooms in all these arenas? "I'm not bothered by the facts, I'm just pissed." There was so much more that I could have said, but I couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't trust Colby, because I did.

But, saying all the things I wanted to aloud would make them real. And I know that the reality is never as satisfying as the fantasy.

* * *

I had been searching all over the arena for him, high and low, near and far. I just needed to see him.

"Jon?" I asked, looking into the trainer's room. Finally, I saw him, taping up his wrists in preparation for his match.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, kissing my temple as I crashed into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Randy slept with Danielle," I blurted out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just needed to say it, needed to get it out there.

Instead of wrapping his arm around me and comforting me, per usual, he continued to wrap up his wrists in silence. Almost like he didn't even hear what I said.

"Jon?" I asked, ducking down to see if he was still paying attention to me, "did you hear me?" He looked up, finally acknowledging something. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Why does it matter?"

In all honesty, I wasn't expecting him to respond that way. "I never said it did," I mumbled.

"You run in here, looking for me just to say that Randy spent the night with your _old _friend," he said, emphasizing the word old.

Nodding, I crossed my arms. "I thought you might want to know."

"Why would I, of all people, care about what happens to Randy?"

"Because," I said, as if it required no explanation.

He finished taping his wrist and looked up to see that a trainer was waiting in the doorway. He looked up and politely gestured to the fact that we were in the middle of what was about to become an argument, and the man left us be.

"All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be worried about them," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"She did this on purpose. To hurt me."

"Says who?" I bit my tongue before answering. "Randy's a top dog in this company. Any ring rat would love to get their hands on him."

"But," I defended, "she isn't a ring rat. She's supposed to be my friend."

He pulled his hands back down to his side. "Is that what this is really about?"

Trying not to sound too offended, I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"Look," he managed to say with a clenched jaw, "all I'm saying is that whenever Randy is brought up, or you pass by him, you tighten up and get really defensive about everything."

I felt a large lump rising in my throat, but I swallowed my pride as I tried to stand in my own defense. "I have no feelings for Randy."

"That's the thing: you're always trying to prove that you don't, and then something happens and you can't control yourself."

"Excuse me?" I dropped my arms down to my side as I tried not to burst into loud screams and tears. "This, coming from the man who control himself so much to stay away from hookers when he got his feelings hurt, doesn't mean much."

I could see the pain etched in the features on his face, but I didn't move. "You know that that was different."

"Really? Something happens and you fall back into your old habits?"

"This is about you and Randy," he demanded.

"No," I fought back, "this isn't. I'm starting to think that this is more about _you _and Randy."

"I'm not the one getting upset about him sleeping with Danielle. You know, if you want him back, just go. I'm sure he'd love more girls to take advantage of."

Something in his tone, his eyes, his body language, it hurt. My head and heart ached, yearning for a reason not to cry. Yearning for a reason to stay.

But I didn't. I couldn't. In that moment, he wasn't the same man that I cared deeply for.

He was giving up on me.

* * *

I wasn't sure what led me to that room. What led me to go this crazy. All I know is that standing in front of that door, looking into the curves and edges of the intricate designs, I wasn't safe. I wasn't okay.

My mind wasn't even in my brain. My brain was surely not in my skull. As for my heart...

It was still in that training room with Jon.

Just, he didn't want it. Nobody ever wants it. Nobody ever seemed to want anything more than the physicality that I brought to the table.

I reached up and knocked on the door, feeling the wood underneath my knuckles.

Feeling my world finally do what it had been longing to do for so long.

Slip from my grasp.

He answered the door, his sharp eyes staring into my soul. Asking me if I was sure.

I wasn't.

"I knew you'd come back," he teased. But, I didn't move. I stood there, listening to him. Listening to him verbally tear the remains of my soul as it rested in his hands.

He owned me.

Again.

"Would you like to come inside?"

I stared at him, not even thinking. By that point, I was so far lost that I couldn't remember anything. I don't remember how long I stood there, but I do remember him allowing me to be motionless. Silent. Empty.

And then I went inside.


	11. When Our Stars Are Crossed

**Sorry for the long wait! I needed to focus and spend my energy on my last exams so that I could spend my summer focused on writing. Which, I'm so happy that I get to do! **

**This chapter might be a little weird because its full of a lot of thoughts from Cheyenne. Like I said, things are going to get really dramatic, so put your seatbelts on! You're in for a crazy ride.**

**Also, please go to my page and vote on my current poll! Since I get to do a lot of writing this summer, I just know that I'll end up starting some new stories, which means I need to know what you're all interested in reading. So, please just stop by and vote on the choices. Thank you!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

There comes a point in everybody's life where the line between right and wrong is crossed. However, for me at least, the line between right and wrong has become much too blurry to point out.

Lying there with my back against the bed, I didn't move. Emptiness within my chest made breathing seem near to impossible for me to bear. Even with the idea that everything I'd done up to this point was for the betterment of myself, I still felt that everything I'd done was wrong. The wrong decision. The wrong move.

The wrong night to try and feel something.

I'd gone to his room for no real reason besides feeling something besides nothing. I'd entered for the sake that he would punish me for otherwise. But I had no idea of what to expect.

There was no yelling. No fighting. No screaming or shouting. No words, really. We gave each other a look, and that was that. Everything just went on as if used to. As if everything was forgiven as easily as it was bestowed upon. As if everything could just be forgotten.

Which, for the night, it was.

All that remained from the night was the room's state of disarray and the strong scent of expensive cologne that lingered in the hotel room air. We were just lying there, a small sweat stain probably beginning to form on the mattress. I felt a strong chill run throughout my body, causing me to realize the extent of my problems.

I messed up. And this wasn't erasable.

Why was I there? Why would I make such a stupid, dumb mistake? Sure, it wasn't the first time I'd screwed something up like that, but knowing how terribly this all worked out the last time, I could only imagine what would come out of this.

I listened as Randy began to stir in his sleep. He groaned and growled as he opened his eyes and stuck his arms out above his body, stretching his morning's stretch. Something that I remembered him doing every morning as he woke. Something that I missed, even though I really didn't miss him.

Maybe that's the whole thing about angst. You miss something more than you miss the source of it.

"Morning."

I looked over at the sound of his voice. I'd never really noticed the faint welcoming tint of silver that were beaming in his eyes. Perhaps it was the lighting, but I couldn't shake myself away from them.

"Look," he sighed and sat up, "I realize that you're probably regretting last night." When I didn't move, he continued. "But I want you to know that I don't."

I felt as he reached out and touched my shoulder. "Please," I muttered quietly, shrugging him off and wrapping myself up in the bed sheets. Standing up, I moved away from the bed aimlessly. The only thing I could think about was getting away before something happened that I didn't want.

He cleared his throat and, by the time I'd turned around to see him, stood up to pull on his boxers. "Can you say something without staring at me like that?"

I couldn't. I tried, but I just couldn't. My mind was blank, my heart was aching, and my mouth was dry.

"Okay," Randy spoke up and crooked his neck.

I stood there for a few seconds before clearing my throat and feeling the numbness in my toes go away. "I need to go."

He nodded. "I understand. Jon's probably waiting on you anyway."

Part of me was willing enough to tell him how Jon and I had fought before I arrived the night before, but then again, how could I speak to him that personally? He'd ruined my life, and was continuing to ruin it every day without having to even try.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Tears welled up behind my eyes but I forced them away. I got ready as fast as I could before leaving the room silently. My chest ached. My mind was blank. Everything felt so terribly wrong, but I couldn't explain any of the emotions I was feeling.

All I wanted to do was run away and not come back.

So, I did.

* * *

I was staring at the deep blue sky with no intentions of moving. If anyone saw me lying out on top of my rental car staring out into the night sky, they would most likely accuse me of being mental, but at this point I didn't care.

My life was slipping out from under me and if I couldn't catch it, I was just going to sit back and allow it to do what it must.

I lightly chuckled at the way the stars above me seemed to line up perfectly in some constellation. My stars always seemed to be messed up and deformed. Whether I wanted to be with Jake, or Randy, or even Jon...our stars always crossed and intersected with each other's.

The thought of Jon's arms being wrapped around me crept its way into my mind. What would he end up thinking about me? I'd given him all of me, and then I went right behind him and slept with the man who he spent so much time trying to protect me from.

Jon...he's perfect. He's everything that I could possibly want, and so, so much more. All I wanted was to be with him, for forever. And I had to turn directly around and ruin everything yet again. I also seem to go drastic measure to destroy the foundation that I build with someone.

That is, after all, why Jake cheated on me. I was too controlling. Too clingy. Too emotional over things that I couldn't control. Too...broken. All the time, I seemed to be broken underneath the cracking cover that I placed over myself. When I wasn't in front of a crowd of people and doing what I loved, I was falling apart at the seams. I was crying myself to sleep, and when I wasn't sleeping, I was concerned with how awfully everything was going. It only makes sense that the man ran off to find someone who didn't bawl her eyes out when something went wrong.

Which, to me, doesn't make sense. Why would I go looking for pain when I hate it the most? Why would I forcefully attempt to screw everything up when the last thing I want in life is to be alone? Either way, I've messed up all the good things that I had in my life and replaced them with guilt.

So I sat there, on the roof of my rental car and stared up at the perfectly aligned stars. I didn't move. Not when people began to spill out from the hotel behind me and looked on, glancing in my direction ever so often. I didn't budge when people called my name, took pictures or even asked me what in hell I was doing. I just sat there and watched the sky, not moving even for the clouds that rolled in and covered the straight stars, filling the sky with ugliness and depression.

Before I could even think to stop myself, a tear rolled down my cheek. Then, another one followed and before I could contain the tears, I began to cry.

That's when I finally sat up and rested my elbows on my knees, raking my hands consistently through my hair. Everything was just so confusing. I stopped killing my hair and placed my hands on my temple as I looked out into the full, yet empty, parking lot.

My cheeks were stained with tears, and I could feel the coolness of the liquids through the humid air that surrounded me. I softly sniffled as I calmed down, the tears slowing from a rapid pace down to a subtle weep. While it made my skin feel better, it only caused my heart to pound harder.

I missed my life. Not the life I'd created, but the life I left behind to be who I am. The life that I had before I began dating anyone at work. Sure, that time was filled with lies and secrets about Jake and his infidelity, but it was so much easier. While I cried myself to sleep at night, it was all for no reason. If I could just go back in time and erase my worries about life, everything would have worked out so much better.

Hell, I could still be with Jake. And while that didn't work out, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't been the most boring woman on the planet. Maybe I could just be happy. I could just be healthy. I wouldn't worry about Randy and his intentions.

But then I wouldn't have been with Jon. I wouldn't have spent those incredible nights wrapped in his arms, feeling his heart beat against his chest. I wouldn't have felt his lips press against mine and take away all the pain from my mind. I wouldn't have felt the way I did when I saw him walking in my direction.

Maybe, I wouldn't be anymore happy than I am right now.

Maybe, I'm meant to be alone and upset in this world.

Maybe, this is my destiny.

This is my fate.

_This _is my life.


	12. There's Nowhere to Run

"Welcome back on set, Cheyenne. It's been a long time since we've gotten to see that beautiful face of yours."

I knew he was lying. Even with the pounds of makeup that the women in the back had layered on me, you could still see the dark circles that remained beneath my tired eyes. Plus, the facial expression I was wearing didn't exactly scream 'I'm so happy to be here'.

Being back on Total Divas was more than an added sense of stress. It was an entire load of unwanted attention that I wasn't prepared to receive.

"Alright, we're going to film a quick little introduction type of thing," the man went on. "We just need you to fill us in on everything that's happened since last season."

I nodded, feeling the stress somehow disappear once the lights turned on. I knew how this worked. I could do this.

"A lot has been going on in my life," I spoke up, trying to look decent for the camera. "After I won the title at WrestleMania, I fractured my kneecap which forced me to relinquish the championship. So, currently I am out of action and bored with nearly every aspect of my life."

"And, what about Jon? How is everything going with the two of you?"

The only thing I could manage to say was "um". Clearing my throat, I glanced down at the floor before looking back up at the camera. "Can we talk about something else?"

I'm not entirely sure that he could sense the urgency of the request in my voice. He gave me a confused look, which I answered by allowing myself to smile. Of course it wasn't real; completely forced just to humor the man behind the camera.

"Okay," he muttered, clearly angry with me. "When do you think you'll be able to return to television?"

"They said I was only going to be out for a few months, but as everybody in the business knows, once you're out its extremely difficult to get back in."

He nodded before dismissing me, allowing me to return to the old habits of being a reality star. To my surprise, I was actually quite happy to see Stewart and Stephen sitting outside of the set with their cameras in bags.

"Cheyenne Mitchell," Stephen said with a bright smile. "It's been too long."

"It's been two months," I countered.

"You're trying too hard to sound like you're not happy to see us."

"But we know that it's all just an act." The two men stood up and picked up their bags, throwing them over their shoulders.

I chuckled light-heartedly. "Boys," I said, walking up to them and wrapping my arms around them, as we began to walk down the halls, "I've got so much to fill you in on."

* * *

Only a short week had passed, and nothing interesting had really happened. Much to Stephen and Stewart's dismay, but it was hard to catch an exciting glimpse into my life when their wasn't much excitement to go around for even myself.

So, per my usual morning workout, I entered the hotel gym with my fresh water bottle in my hand and my phone in the other. Mondays were usually my leg day, but with the large black brace that was strapped onto my knee, that was out of the question. I decided just to settle on weights, even though any exercise was against my doctors orders.

And of course, as if fate was just waiting on me, Jon was on the other side of the gym.

I wanted to talk to him, I really did. I wanted nothing more than to run - or limp - over to him, jump in his arms and pretend like nothing bad ever happened between us. But, then again, I knew that he probably wanted nothing to do with me.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Can we talk?"

It happened suddenly, as I was walking to the bench for a water break. He waltzed up to me and sat down next to me, just like nothing was wrong. And it was that moment that I was thankful for the lack of the brothers.

I nodded. "Sure."

"I'm just going to come right out and say it," he began, keeping his eyes focused on the weights that were in front of us. "I miss you." He finally turned to see me, and his eyes were sad. Just plain sad. As if he'd spent the last week forcing himself not to think about me, and then seeing me brought all of that pain back.

I wanted to say it back, but the words wouldn't come together. He looked so sincere, and I felt like a prick for not returning the statement.

"I acted like a jealous boyfriend when I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry for it."

You know that feeling when you have an entire dialogue summed up in your head and you're all ready to say your first line, but you mess it up and exchange it for the first thing that comes to mind? Well, that's exactly what happened.

He moved closer to me. "Babe, please just say something to me."

"I slept with Randy."

It happened to so quickly. It just poured right out of my mouth before I had the chance to filter through what I really wanted to say. And then it was out there. In the open. For him to accept or deny.

But he did nothing. He sat there as we both stared into each other's eyes, lost. Lost for words. Lost for feelings and emotions. Just lost.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, he blinked and looked away, covering his face with his hands. That's when the tears from the situation caught up with me and escaped from my eyes.

"Jon," I muttered, but he shook his head before I could continue.

"Why would you...out of everything that you could have done..."

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said through the tears. I just wanted to pretend like nothing ever happened.

He stood up and raked a hand through his hair. "When did you...with him?"

"Jon," I begged him not to ponder through the facts. I just wanted to forget, not continue opening up the past.

"When?"

"Jon!"

"Tell me, dammit!"

The look in his eyes did more than scare me. It downright hurt me. "The night of our fight." Despite the pain that built in his eyes, I continued. "I went to his apartment and it just happened. But the next morning I hated myself for it, and I wanted nothing to do with him."

"I don't want your excuses."

"Please, Jon," I cried to him, standing up and walking toward him. But, before I could get too close, he held his hands out as a barrier. Closing my eyes, I stood as still as I possibly could. "Please don't do this."

"You think I want to? You think I want to lose you? To just stop being with you?" I looked at him, and I could see tears in his eyes. But he was strong enough that they never fell. "I did so much for you, Cheyenne. I really cared about you, and after one lousy fight, you ran back to him."

"Please," I muttered.

The silence in the gym startled me and I hoped that nobody was watching us, even though it didn't matter. We were fighting in public, making everything free for the public. It was just who we were. We were private until it came to something we truly loved with all our hearts.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded as if I were trying to save my life. Which, in a way, I was. He was my entire life. He was everything that I could physically ache to live for.

Looking down, he glanced at the floor before back at me. "So am I."

And that was that. As if what we wanted to be said didn't need to be said at all. We both knew that we were never meant to be together. We both knew that this relationship wasn't strong enough to survive the storm.

He stood there, looking at me as if he were waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch him watch me. The tension continued to build up until we weren't capable of hold it anymore. And then he walked away, and the tension subsided.

And everything we were left with him.

And so did my heart.

* * *

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW!"

I watched the screen intently as the scenes shifted around the audience until it planted on the commentators. It was difficult for me to watch and listen to the beginning of the show knowing that I wouldn't be participating in anything. And no matter how many times people told me that I would get used to it with time, it never got better, and I still never believed them.

"That crowd looks insane," a mesmerized Natalya said from my side. "Can you believe how excited they look?"

"Yeah," I said flatly, "they look like they're really enjoying this."

I think it was somewhere between the fact that I looked like I would murder the next person I laid eyes on and that I sounded like I hated the world that she realized something was wrong. Oh, how observant she is.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? You sound like you're sick or something."

"Not sick," I responded. "Feeling just fine."

"I'm not dumb," she countered before turning me to face her. "Seriously, what's got you in such a bad mood? I thought you were doing better."

I forced a chuckle just to present how badly I was truly doing. "Who gave you that idea?"

"You and Jon seemed so happy."

Although I couldn't see it, the look I shot her had to kill any thoughts about Jon and I that she had. "Don't talk about him with me. Ever."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip before walking off down the hallway. Personally, while being alone and watching the show was harder on me, I appreciated the non-intruding silence better.

I felt the chill from the air conditioning tighten my muscles as I stood, being held by my crutches. Small bumps raised on my skin, causing me to shiver gently. I hated the feeling of being cold, and the fact that it was almost 100 degrees outside so I refused to bring a jacket with me wasn't helping my case.

"Cheyenne," a strong voice said behind me.

I turned to the familiar sound of Stephanie McMahon's voice. "Stephanie; I didn't expect to see you here."

"Are you kidding me?" she teased. "I work here."

"I knew that," I replied, trying not to show how embarrassed I was. "What can I do for you?"

"Mind if we have a little chat? I've been meaning to call you, but I never got around to it. Do you have a moment?"

I nodded and followed her across the arena to a lounging area, which was being used as her on-screen office. We both took a seat on the separated couches, and I tried hard not to notice the cameras that had made their unwanted appearance in front of us.

"As you know, you aren't medically cleared to compete for a number of weeks." She waited for me to answer, which I did by reluctantly nodding. "But, you are a very important employee to us. And we can't afford to lose you behind the rest of the roster."

In all honesty, I was flattered. But something about her tone and my bad luck told me that there was more to the story.

"We can't put you out in the ring just yet, but we figure that we can utilize you in other aspects on the show."

"Like, making me someone's valet," I suggested.

She smiled at me, probably thinking that it was something I wanted.

Wrong.

"Like being someone's valet, exactly." She looked down and scanned through the paperwork in her lap. "We struggled finding someone that you would suit well, but the creative team and I all think that we've found someone who will appreciate the boost."

I waited anxiously as she stared me down with her menacing look. Of course I know that Stephanie, and all the McMahon's for that matter, mean well. But with their control over every person that enters an arena, it's hard to imagine them really having other people's best interests at heart.

"You will be managing your friend, Jake."

At first, I didn't think I heard correctly. "Jake? As in, my ex-boyfriend, Jake?"

Once again, there was her menacing smile. "I realized that you might be a little hesitant to accept the offer, but it is a good choice. You would be helping him discover some hidden talent, helping him see his true potential."

Even though Jake and I had recently found our way back on the same page, this was in no way a good idea. If anything, this was just a disaster awaiting to happen.

"With all do respect, Stephanie, this isn't a good idea. Jake and I do not get along, and the entire universe knows that we used to date." With a pause, I felt my cheeks turn red as her face distorted from a friendly, yet fake, smile to an annoyed expression. "They'll all know that our gimmick is bull."

"All the gimmicks in this company are bull, Cheyenne. It is no secret that the WWE is a scripted, entertainment-based sporting event. Sure, they might be aware of your prior relations with Jake. Who, by the way, now has the ring name Drake Roberts. But, they won't pass up a good show. And a good show is all we're asking you to give."

I took a deep breath to steady myself so that I wouldn't jump up and begin yelling. "I just don't see Casey Lynn managing _Drake Roberts_."

"I understand why this is difficult for you. Whenever Paul and I fight, I find it hard for me to work with him. But I've realized that in order for things to get better, we have to learn to face them."

Part of me just wanted to slap the crap out of her. This wasn't supposed to be a therapy session, but apparently that's what it's turned into.

"Everything that has happened to me this year has changed my life. And, I'm not entirely sure that it's been for the best." She nodded as if she really understood what I was saying. Which, of course, she didn't. "And I feel like everything that has happened originated with you telling me that it was a good idea."

She shot me a look that crossed the border of professionalism and entered a disgusted territory. "Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"And so am I."

"And, if it's all the same to you," she said, barely allowing me to finish what I'd said, "I'm still your boss. That means that I have the final say in anything and everything that happens in this company."

I instantly began to pick at my cuticles. Once again, the nerves were breaking through my barriers.

"What if I choose not to do it?"

She shook her head as if she was deeply disappointed. "You're too good for me to forcefully remove you from our rosters."

"You're saying that if I don't do this storyline, you'll fire me?"

"Sadly," she said like it wasn't sad at all, "that is exactly what I'm saying."

This was how my life was going to end up. Falling apart was the only way I knew things would end up. Having to choose between my pride and my career was the one thing I never thought Stephanie, or anybody, would make me do. It was something that I never imagined in all of my life that I would be forced to do. But there I was, sitting in front of my boss, being forced to do what I've never been good at.

Choose.

"When would this start?" I asked, needing to know more.

"Tomorrow night. He'll make his debut, and you'll come up towards the ending of the match, to everybody's surprise. It'll air on SmackDown."

Running a hand through my brunette locks, I closed my eyes before opening them back up and returning my gaze in her direction. "How long will it last?"

"Preferably until you're back in action. Or, longer, depending on how the story is received by the fans."

I knew her explanation was just for the cameras. There was no way they were really going to listen to what the fans had to say. If they really hated us, the company would make us give them real reasons for them to hate us. That's just how things always seemed to be run around here.

Sighing, I rolled my shoulders back and sat up a little straighter. "Fine. If it's what has to be done, then it is what it is. But if it doesn't work out, I don't want anything more to do with him for the rest of our careers."

She nodded. "I understand. And I hope you understand that this was the right choice."

I only nodded to humor her. "Yeah," I replied. "Got it."

She allowed me to leave, so I pulled my way up using my crutches and left the room. The rush of cool air returned to me, filling my body with the energy I needed to get out of the proximity that I was standing in.

I just needed to get away from everything. But I had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

So I didn't. I didn't run.

I turned around and walked to the one place that I knew I needed to be. The one place that I knew I needed to go and get what I deserved; vengeance.


	13. Clearly

**Thank you all for the support! I am planning on continuing this story for more than 15 chapters unlike the first edition, which I hope is good news. Also, please go to my profile page and vote on the poll if you haven't already! It would help me a lot, so if you have the chance please stop by.**

**Another thing: since I'm bringing back Total Divas, the dialogue written in _italics _is from Cheyenne's interviews for the show! They will all be that way unless noted otherwise. Just a heads up!**

**Well, enough chatter. On to the update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel the pain in my knee return as I had no regard for my state of physical health. I just needed to keep walking. Even with my crutches under my arms, I barely paid attention to what I needed to do to take the pressure from the fractured bone.

After my talk with Stephanie and the revelation that I would be spending the next few weeks at Jake's beck and call, all I could think to do was fight. I just needed to stand with someone and fight with them, even if that meant I could lose the things that mattered most to me.

Then again, I'd already lost the things that matter most to me.

My breathing grew heavier as I made my way toward the Divas' locker room. Even though I couldn't see inside the closed room, something about the atmosphere that surrounded me hinted that nobody that wasn't supposed to see me would see what was about to transpire.

Not that it would really matter. Stephen and Stewart were dragging their cameras steadily behind me, ready for all the action.

_"I get that I'm supposed to act professional around here, and I get why some people might be concerned with how I've done lately...but it honestly doesn't matter to me. I just know that deep down all I really want is revenge, and I'm tired of having to wait for it."_

I didn't knock on the door; just stormed in and looked around until I saw her.

"Danielle," I called out. She turned around from the vanity she was sitting at and fixed her hair.

"Cheyenne," she greeted, smiling.

She's so full of it.

"We need to talk. Now."

She bit her lip and glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching us, which no one was. "I think we have time."

I nodded, trying to make it seem like I actually cared whether she had time for me or not. "So, word on the street is that you've been busy."

"Busy?" Her head cocked back like she was surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Danielle."

We stared at each other for what felt like a longer time than it was. Personally, I was just thinking about how badly I wanted to slap the hell out of her face, but refrained from doing so.

"You slept with Randy."

Using her index finger, she pushed away a strand of tousled hair from her face before placing both of her hands on her hips. "I don't see how anything that involves me and your ex-boyfriend is relevant. And, quite frankly, I don't think that you should care so much."

"Just tell me if it's true," I begged. After the week I'd had, I'm still surprised that I didn't burst out into tears then and there.

Casually, she moved her hands from her hips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes," she admitted. "I slept with Randy."

My eyes were wide and dry, thankfully. "How could you?"

I don't even remember how it happened. How I could let myself ask her the question that I'd wanted to ask her since I'd found out about her and Jake. The whole time, all I really wanted to know was how she could betray me. I just never got the chance to ask.

"Cheyenne, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be opening up old wounds like this."

"To hell with what you think," I blurted out. No thoughts were going to hold me back now. "I want to know. I have the right to know why you would do this to me _again_."

Danielle closed her eyes and shook her head. "This must look awful, but I can assure you that I didn't do this to hurt you."

"What, you think I'm stupid? First you stab me in the back and sleep with my boyfriend, and then you do it again with my ex? Either you're just a sucker for bad timing, or you're a whore with an itch for hurting people."

"That is not true. And I am appalled that you would think that about me."

Raking a hand through my hair, I scoffed. "You're unbelievable! You're so unbelievable. Did you know that Jake came here so that you two could be together?" She didn't answer, only glared in my direction. "But you were too busy kissing everybody's asses that you didn't even notice!"

"He never told me why he came back, Chey. I had no reason to believe that he came back for me!" She followed me as I turned and dropped my crutch on the ground so that I could pace around. "He seemed so dead-set on getting you back that-"

"He didn't want me back!" I argued, not even realizing that we were to the point of yelling. "Don't you get it? He went behind my back with you, and then used me as an excuse to get closer to you! He's never wanted me. It's always been you."

She held up her hands to her head and seemed to have a headache of some sort, which only made the anger grow inside of me. I took deeper and deeper breaths as I tried to calm myself down, but nothing was working. My heart was racing faster than normal, and I could feel words of hate get lodged in my throat. Stuck between what would be and what could be.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," she apologized, unlikely sincerely.

I finally let a tear roll down my cheek but wiped it away almost immediately. "You're not," I muttered. Shaking my head, another scoffing sound escaped my lips. "You're never sorry, Danielle. That's never going to change."

If her face ever showed a sign of guilt, it disappeared. "You think you know everything." I looked away and didn't want to hear what she had to say, but she went on. "But you don't. I don't want Randy because you had him first."

"So you want him for the fame? The glory that comes with being his puppet."

"No," she denied, "I would never get into a relationship with someone just to be their puppet."

"What, so you slept with Randy because it was convenient?"

For the first time since I'd known her, she looked embarrassed. "It just happened, Chey. I didn't plan some big plot against you, or some scheme to make you mad. He was just standing there outside your room."

"My room?" She nodded, and I felt the ache in my stomach return. "Randy was outside my room and you walked by and then you two slept together."

"That's it," she confirmed.

More tears seemed to well up behind my eyes, and I felt a large lump arise in my throat. Never before had the thought of a man waiting for me been so disgusting that it made me cringe. Reaching over, I grabbed my crutch and left the room as fast as I could. The pain in my knee grew stronger as I hurried, but I wouldn't allow myself to stop. I'd left so fast that Stephen and Stewart lost track of me, so I was all alone when I ended up in the parking lot.

That's when the tears received their long awaited cue to fall, and I finally succumbed to the fractured knee. Eventually I was sitting on the concrete floor of the parking garage with my face covered in the evidence of my pain.

I lost count of the times I slapped the ground beneath me before my hands started hurting. Despite the heartache, everything besides my hands were numb. My cries went from silent to what probably sounded like hysteria.

That's when I felt the hand touch my shoulder. I knew who it belonged to without having to turn around and check.

"It's okay, Chey," he comforted.

Shaking my head, I dove right into his arms. I knew it was wrong, but by that point it didn't matter.

"Chey," he whispered. Reaching down, he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so that we were facing each other. "You're okay. Everything is okay."

When I looked into his eyes through my tears, I saw something that I hadn't seen since we were together. Something so much deeper than just feeling guilty, or bad for me. He seemed to really care.

And me, being in no place to make the right choice, did what I thought would make me feel the slightest bit better.

Kiss him.

I kissed Jake.

* * *

No, nothing intimate occurred after I kissed Jake. He was more than a complete gentleman, which is a lot to say about the man, and he politely took me back to his locker room where we waited until the end of the show to leave.

And we talked. A lot. We talked about everything from my fight with Danielle to the situation with Jon and our storyline. It was more important to me than it sounds, honestly. The fact that I opened up to the man who ruined a big portion of my life was huge.

I'm actually still surprised that I did it.

Monday came and went, then Tuesday did the same. We'd put on a good show for the audience in attendance, not to forget the millions of people who would watch the recording later. In my opinion, Jake and I did a good job considering the circumstances.

Which would only satisfy the creative team. Much to my dismay.

Even though we hadn't talked about the kiss, I could tell that it had taken its desired effect on him. He was polite, but extremely distant. I didn't really mind it, considering I didn't want anything to do with that man personally or professionally. But if we were going to work together, there needed to be some sort of civil conversation.

That's why I came to his apartment in Florida. We were off for the day, and I had nothing else to do besides make my point across.

"Aren't we off today?"

I smiled sympathetically for interrupting his day off. "Yes, we are. But I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay."

He nodded and allowed me to enter the room. It was a cozy little place; nothing too special or out of the ordinary for a busy wrestler. Considering we don't get too many days off, it didn't surprise me in the least.

"What's up?" He walked over and sat down on his couch, which I figured was too small for the both of us to sit comfortably, so I opted for the lounge chair next to it.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything between us was cool."

Unexpectedly, he chuckled. "You flew all the way down to Florida just to make sure we're _cool_?"

_"I get why it seemed a little...strange for me to go such a distance. But, after everything that happened between us, I just couldn't have this conversation over the phone."_

"It wasn't that long of a flight..." I trailed off, realizing how dumb it all sounded. "Okay, so it was a but of a stretch. I just didn't want to call you with all this."

"I understand. It's just that...I can't really see you as the kind of person to fly across the country to see me after what I've done to you."

Taking my bottom lip under my teeth, I lightly bit the skin. "You don't deserve for me to hate you for forever."

"No," he rejected, "I deserve it. What I did wasn't fair for any of us, and I want you to see how sorry I am. For everything."

"I appreciate that."

He nodded and sighed. "We're cool, Chey. I'm not mad about the kiss."

The word _kiss _stung in my mind like a bee sting. I hadn't really thought about how embarrassed this conversation might make my until I was sitting there being reminded of my weak moment.

Weak Cheyenne was always the worst Cheyenne.

"That's good," I said, glancing down at my feet. "I never got to thank you for helping me, though."

"No need. I was just being nice."

"I know. That's why I feel the need to thank you." Suddenly, I felt my words get twisted in my mouth. "It's been really tough for me, lately. I've made a lot of really bad decisions. And what you did for me...it meant a lot. You know, considering."

Although I didn't say why, he seemed to understand. He seemed to understand me for the first time. And it felt like a light was being shone on all of his good qualities, and they were more than apparent to me. Because for the first time since his affair, I understood too.

He needed me just as much as I needed him.


	14. A Doctor's Opinion

**After some difficulty with pulling this chapter together, I managed to throw you a curve. As a quick note: thank you to all those who are still sticking with me; this story has been quite the pain as of late, but hopefully it's paying off. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Chey, are you sure that you're okay in there?"

_"I've been getting sick a lot as of late. Thinking that it would go away, I invited Trinity over. And, as my bad luck continues, I got sick."_

Although Trinity couldn't see me, I nodded. "I...I'm fine."

"Girl, you've been throwing your guts up for like, ten minutes already. Do you want me to call someone?"

I sighed before pulling my hair back all the way up into a high pony-tail. I flushed the toilet and put a mint into my mouth to cover up the disgusting scent before opening up the door. "I told you already; it was just some food poisoning or something like that. Dumbass chefs at that restaurant off the highway, they never fully cook their food. I'm surprised this didn't happen the last time."

After making a slight 'hmm' noise, she followed me over to the kitchen where she propped herself up on a stool. "Really? Because I actually liked that food. I thought that it was pretty good."

"Then you're crazy," I teased. I felt the nauseous pit return to my stomach, so I held my breath until it went away. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Ariane and I have a match on Main Event tonight, so not much."

I nodded and raked a hand through my hair. "Who's it against?"

"Last time I checked it was Danielle and Alicia, or somebody like that."

Just the sound of the woman's name brought my anger back. "Sounds like it'll be interesting," I lied. "But, Danielle? What about Aksana? Aren't they still doing that whole _Foxsana _angle?"

"You didn't hear?" I shook my head in denial. "She got released."

_"Normally, after hearing about a Diva's release, it's a shock. But after how Aksana's been treated and used lately, I can't say I'm too surprised to see that she's been let go."_

"That's stinks," I said, trying to sound empathetic. "But, do your best tonight. Too bad I won't be there, I would've loved to see it."

"You aren't coming tonight?"

Shaking my head, I reached into my cupboard and grabbed a glass to get some water. "Jake doesn't have a match tonight, so I was told that I didn't need to go. Plus, I think staying home will be the best thing for me right now."

Trinity smiled at my statement before picking up her bag off the counter. "You're right; you need to rest that knee of yours." She stood up and I walked her to the front door of my apartment. "If you need anything, I'm just a phone a call away."

"I know you are," I assured her, giving her a quick hug. "You'll do great tonight! Wish Ari luck for me."

"I will," she promised before leaving.

I placed my hand on my forehead as if I were checking for a fever before slowly moving it down toward my stomach. I'd never felt this way before, and the feeling had only been getting worse as the week went on.

Walking back into my kitchen, I grabbed my phone to check my calendar. I'd lied to Trinity: I didn't have to be at Main Event, but it wasn't because Jake wasn't scheduled for a match. Rather, it was because I had already made an appointment with my doctor about my knee, so I was free to not show up.

I wanted nothing more than to get back in that ring and fight. I'd already asked that my first match back be against Danielle, but nobody on the creative team had responded. So, per usual, I'd decided to take matters in my own hands.

I was going to get cleared to compete, and then I'd face Danielle. Nothing the creative team, or anybody else for that matter, would stand to oppose me.

* * *

"Cheyenne Mitchell," my doctor greeted as he entered the small examining room. "I'm assuming that you're here about your knee?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Yes sir. I was told to have a follow-up appointment, but never found the time to schedule one." It was partly a lie. After the injury, it seemed like I had all the time in the world to make an appointment. But, knowing that I'd probably get told I'd have to sit out for another month or two, I figured I'd be better off healing up myself.

"Well, then it's a good thing that you're here today."

I watched as he read through all the paperwork that the WWE trainers had sent over, which was a lot. I'd think that the information would be short, sweet, and to the point, considering that's how it was explained to me. But by the time he'd finished, it seemed as though he'd taken up an hour to read over everything.

He nodded as he wrote something down. "Well, we'll have to some more x-rays just to make sure."

"Okay," I said flatly.

"I'm going to ask a few questions, alright? Are you sexually active, Ms. Mitchell?"

I was used to getting asked strange questions, but it was always at the doctor's that I felt myself blush at them. "Uh," I stumbled, "sort of."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you," he said, finally looking at me in the eyes. "We need to know some information before we do any tests or scans."

"What for?"

"The usual things: heart diseases, brain damage, pregnancy, iron deficiencies. We don't want anything to happen as a result of one of our tests, is all."

Slightly embarrassed, I nodded in confirmation. "Alright. Anything to help."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Swallowing my pride, I shifted in my seat. "A few weeks ago," I admitted.

"Now, did the trainers on sight inform you that you were supposed to refrain from having sex until you were cleared?"

I felt my whole body tense up. "I don't remember," I said quietly. "Everything happened so fast."

"Okay, and do you and your boyfriend always use protection?" He watched my neutral expression change to almost fearful, and he held up his hands. "Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

Scratching my head, I shrugged. "I don't know."

"In that case, we'll run a standard pregnancy test before we do any x-rays. A nurse will be right in with the test."

He left before I had the chance to object. I buried my face in my hands, completely astounded by everything. As if my life couldn't get any worse, now there was a chance that I could be..._pregnant_. That word just makes me cringe.

Considering, if I was, who the father could be.

I only had to wait around fifteen minutes before the nurse came in with my test. And, of course, she was all too excited to see me.

"Here's the test," she said, handing it to my with a bright smile. "All you have to do is put this stick in the cup after you...you know...in it. Leave it on a paper towel in the bathroom. I'll stay right here until you get back, and when you do, we'll begin the blood work while we wait for the test to process."

Overwhelmed with information, I nodded my head quickly before limping into the bathroom. The only thing that could have made this situation any worse would be knowing that Stephen and Stewart were waiting with their cameras. Gladly, they were nowhere near the building, so I was safe.

For now.

I did as I was told, took the test and placed it on the counter. My heart was pounding against my ribcage harder and harder as I left the bathroom and took my spot back on the examining bench.

"Alright, this is a needle," she informed me. As if I didn't know what a needle looked like. "It's going to pinch just a little bit, but it'll go away within seconds."

She was right, it did pinch, but again, she was right as it only lasted for a few seconds. She tightened the lid on the tube of my blood and took it out of the room. I stared up at the clock on the wall as the hands moved around with every second that passed.

Breathing seemed to be too difficult for me to continue doing. If something within my hadn't urged me to keep breathing, I probably would have stopped. But, I didn't.

When the nurse returned to the room, she had a clipboard in her hands. I expected her to tell me what the results of the test were, but instead she put the board down and walked into the bathroom. I had to hold myself together long enough so that I wouldn't look over at the paperwork that she'd brought.

"Well, the results are in," she said cheerfully.

I don't think I've ever met someone more annoying than this woman.

I nodded, acknowledging that I'd heard her and I was ready to hear her. Even if I was two seconds away from slapping her upside the head.

After a second of her torturing me with silence, she smiled brightly before saying, "I have to say that we won't be doing any x-rays today. Congratulations, Ms. Mitchell. You're pregnant!"


	15. Pain Comes in Many Forms

**I can tell by the reviews that the last chapter came as a shock to you all! Now, this chapter definitely changes everything all over again, but I can assure you that things will continue to get crazier.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

They say that a baby is a blessing, which I wouldn't normally deny. But under the circumstances, if anyone were to use that as an excuse for me to feel good about the situation, I wouldn't hesitate in ripping their eyes out.

After the nurse handed me the results, I couldn't speak. Let alone breathe. The air around me seemed to grow in weight, suffocating me with every second that passed by. Once she finished filling out a pre-natal prescription for me, I grabbed the small slip of paper, paid my fee and ran out into the parking lot.

Expecting myself to burst into tears, the fact that I was able to hold myself together came as a surprise to me. I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone to check the time. I needed someone to talk to, but the only people I could vent to were Trinity and Ariane, who were probably warming up for their match by then. Sighing in frustration, I dropped my phone back into my bag before climbing into my car.

I just sat there, staring at my hands on the steering wheel. How could this happen to me? How could I be so stupid? If I had just listened to the trainer when he'd told me to stray away from having..._relations_...with anyone, then this wouldn't have happened. This wouldn't have even get conjured up in discussions.

This problem and fear wouldn't exist.

Eventually, I pushed down the nerves long enough to start the engine and drive back to my apartment. Once I got there, I went straight to my room, closed the door behind me and screamed into one of the pillows on my bed like a teenager.

Sliding down the side of my bed, I found myself rocking back and forth on my wood floor, telling myself to just let it out. To just cry. But the tears never came.

So many people like to think that once you join a reality show, your entire life gets more complicated because all of your secrets get exposed. But those people are wrong.

Being a Total Diva has only taught me one thing: secrets are more valuable than the truth. Lying and pretending is the only real thing that I have anymore. They're the only things that have kept me going; they're the only things that will allow me to breathe again.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

I'll admit it. I probably could've told someone that I would be taking a week off. But considering the emotional wreck I'd been over the course of the week, I wouldn't have expected anyone to believe me when I say that I just needed some time to myself.

People never believe when others say that. They always just assume that they're taking drugs or plotting some evil act against the world.

Not me. I'm just pregnant.

"I needed some time off," I admitted to the girls as I sat down for brunch. Like I've said before, it was only a tradition because the Total Divas' crew figured it would be the best way to get all of our frustrations out with each other in person. Arguments over the phone usually end in hang-ups, which doesn't generate enough drama to satisfy their hunger for cash.

Since we're their cash-cows and all.

"I called you like, a billion times."

Looking over at Trinity, I smiled. "About that," I began, flattening out the napkin in my lap, "I saw all the calls, and I forgot to call you back. Trying to relax got me super dislocated from the world."

"Well, you're here now and that's what matters."

As my smile died down to a much more neutral expression, I cleared my throat. I could feel the words I wanted to say gather up in my mouth but I forced them down with a glass of water. Everything I needed to spit out would come up eventually. I just needed to be patient. Tread lightly.

"So what have you been up to?" Eva, who I can't say I'm the most fond of, spoke up.

"Just relaxing, basically. Reading up on some old books that got thrown into some boxes during my move out to New York."

"You moved to New York?"

Nodding, I drank some more water from my glass. "A few months ago," I answered. "I didn't really talk about it much."

"A few months ago..."

The entire table of girls, excluding me, looked up. I didn't need to check. I already knew it was Danielle by the nasal sound coming in my direction.

"Danielle," Trinity spoke, "I didn't think you were coming today."

"Yeah, Danielle. I didn't think so either," I managed to say, finally looking up at her. If I was planning on fighting the devil, I might as well stare her in the eyes. "Don't you have something more interesting to do besides meeting us up for brunch?"

Using her index finger, she swiped her bangs out of her face. "You know me, couldn't miss up on the chance to see my friends." She shot me a smile that only I could see through, before situating herself across the table from me.

_"The only thing that I know for sure about Danielle is that she isn't worth wasting my breath. Or my time."_

"Be glad that there's an extra seat," Nikki teased.

"We would have given it to one of those guys over there," Ariane added. "They've been trying to flirt with us this entire time."

Bringing her hands together, Danielle looked around the group. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that I've decided to show up!" She locked her fingers together and rested her chin upon her hands. "But, about the move: I just find it funny that you decided to move back to New York from Florida, after Jake moved from New York to Florida."

I couldn't help myself but chuckle, which caused everyone to divert their attention in my direction. Playing it off by holding my hand up, I shook my head. "At the time, I was just being impulsive." I took another swig from the water-glass.

"Someone is thirsty today."

"Huh?" I asked Natalya, who'd made the comment. Realizing how many times I'd grabbed the glass in front of me, I let out another laugh. "Oh, you mean that. I don't know what it is, but I've just been really thirsty as of late."

"That could be a side effect of drug usage," Danielle announced, quickly stuffing her face with a fork full of eggs.

I bit my tongue, knowing that anything I say could be used against me later. Especially with a _drug _accusation.

"No," I said flatly, "I am not using drugs. I'm not even using cold medicine, which is likely why I'm getting so thirsty. Whenever I'm coming down with something, I tend to carry around water everywhere I go," I stated, hoping that people would get a kick out of it.

She could sense that there was more to what I was saying, but she acted as if she hadn't fully latched on. Twirling her fork around the plate of eggs that Nikki ditched after two bites, she seemed to be lost in her own trance. As if she'd forgotten that I'd excused myself, and that she was trying to smoke me out.

"How's the whole thing with Jake going?" Ariane asked me, turning her head to face me as well.

Without even acknowledging the past between Danielle and my ex-boyfriend, I spoke. "It's been a lot easier than I thought. You know, I originally turned down the offer because I was afraid of what it might dig up. But Jake's been understanding and easy-going about everything. I feel like we've made a lot of progress."

"So you're sleeping together again," Danielle muttered. As if it were a fact, no less.

Raising an eyebrow after receiving worried looks from my friends, my jaw slightly dropped at the accusation. "What gives you that idea?"

"C'mon, Chey. I saw the way you handled yourself around him after our little...discussion the other day. You can't expect me to believe that nothing happened after that kiss."

"Kiss?" Trinity asked, obviously confused.

"You _kissed _Jake? What about Jon?"

With all that the others were saying, I remained focused on Danielle. "Nothing happened with Jake, and you know it."

"Please," Danielle dragged on the word, "please don't make this about me. I'm concerned about you and the way you've been...disrespecting yourself."

"You want to talk about disrespect? Why don't you go and ask the girl who slept with her best friend's boyfriend, and then turned around and did it with her ex, about disrespect?" Silence followed my outburst, and I didn't breathe. "Oh wait, that's you."

Before anyone could say anything more, Brie stood up. "That's enough. You two need to settle whatever the hell this is, and you need to do it right now."

"Yeah," Trinity chimed in. "This can't be healthy for you two, to be acting like this."

"Oh, I'd love to settle this with her. But she's just too busy playing hooker with all the guys in the locker room to make time for me."

That and the smug smirk that she'd thrown on was enough to send me over the edge. By that point, it didn't matter that we were in public, a 'classy' establishment for that matter. I just wanted to show her how much I hated her.

And so I did.

Standing up, I propped myself up using my foot and my chair, pushing off and sending myself over the table in her direction. I supposed it was a good thing that the girls had reserved a private room in the back of the restaurant, because there was no way I would've gotten away with what I did if we'd been any closer to the front.

All I really remember was wrapping my hands around her neck as we collided with the floor. It was like we were strangling each other, me with the upper hand because I was on top, but she gained leverage and rolled over so that all of her weight was adding pressure against me. I felt the world around me slip and I felt dizzy. Oxygen became my best friend as I begged myself to continue breathing.

Eventually she released the grip around my neck, so I clocked her pretty hard on the head so I could get out from under her. The whole time, the girls were trying to rip us apart while the cameramen raced to get a better shot. I saw her reach up behind her and grab something off the table before dropping it down on my own head.

Next thing I know, all the blur around me became black, and the lights went out.

* * *

_"She's going to be fine, sir."_

_"Can I just see her? I just want to see her, please."_

_"Fine. But only for a few minutes, she needs her rest."_

_The light in the room was too bright for my awakening mind. Opening my eyes, I was more than surprised to see Jon standing at the front of the room, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets._

_You'd think that he'd look worried, concerned or even scared. But he was laughing at me. Laughing at the fact that there was an oxygen machine attached to me and tubes that entered and exited my body._

_"What...are you...laughing at?" I managed to choke the words up._

_He shrugged as he walked closer to me. "She really knocked you out cold, Mitchell. Surprised you don't have a serious concussion."_

_I tried to roll my eyes, but the pain in my skull wouldn't allow me to move them more than a few millimeters before my head began throbbing. He could tell something was wrong, so he walked even closer, surprising me by grabbing my hand._

_"You're on painkillers."_

_"I didn't notice." Using my empty hand, I brought it to my forehead. "What did that bitch hit me with?"_

_Shaking his head and chuckling, he looked at the forming bruise around my neck. "A plate. They had to wait to do anything to you because they had to pry the eggs out of your hair."_

_"I'm glad that you're amused."_

_"So am I," he teased. "After the last few weeks of hating you, I'm just happy that I can be in the same room as you without wanting to hit you with something myself."_

_If it weren't for the mind-boggling headache, I would've nodded. "I would've let you. I deserve to be hit with a plate."_

_"Nah," he denied. "Maybe a chair, or a car even. But never a plate."_

_"How did a plate even knock me out?"_

_"You'd be surprised at what chicks can do when their angry. I'm just glad that she didn't take a knife to you."_

_Something in my head stopped hurting, and I opened my eyes a little wider. "You're glad that she didn't kill me? Like you didn't want to off me yourself."_

_"Chey." He tightened the grasp on my hand, which didn't bother me in the least bit. "Seeing you while you're in pain is enough for me to forgive you."_

_"You have a twisted mind, Jonathan Good."_

_His upper lip curled into a smirk, and he leaned in towards me. "Only because you're the only thing that matters in that mind." Before I could say anything more, his lips were against mine, and I was lost._

I saw more light coming through my eyes and I woke up, breathing heavily in a hospital bed.

"Ms. Mitchell?"

Turning to see a nurse who looked as if she were about to adjust my medication, I tried to calm myself down. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were involved in an altercation and you received a massive blow to the head. Do you remember that?"

Through the pain in my head, I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, then you'll be glad to know that she isn't pressing charges."

Sighing, I pulled my hair back with my hand. My mind went back to the dream I had about Jon, and my head stopped aching. The pain moved down to my chest, and I could feel my heart pounding.

"Did anybody come in to see me? You know, like a man?"

The nurse smiled down at me and gently patted on my shoulder. "Having dreams?" I swallowed my pride and nodded. "I'm sorry, but nobody has come to visit you. I can try calling this man if you'd like."

"No," I jumped in. "That's okay, I was just curious."

The sweet smile on the woman's face seemed to disappear as she took her hand away from my shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you were going to be in the mood to hear any bad news."

Shaking my head, I rubbed my eyes with my fingertips. "I can promise you that nothing can make this headache get any worse."

I could tell that she bit her lip before responding. "We have your pregnancy test results from your last doctor's appointment and the results from the standard tests that we performed on you while you were unconscious." She could tell that I wasn't following along, so she spoke slower as if I were unable to understand her if she spoke any faster. "You've lost the baby."

And that made my headache get much, much worse.


	16. Learning the Lies

**Some of you might have been left stranded and confused after the last chapter, and I think you'll get some more shocking news out of this one. Sorry if I'm stressing people out about this story, I'm sincerely not meaning to. I've just garnered a lot of inspiration lately so that's why these updates are all over the place.**

**Please - if you haven't - vote on the poll on my profile! I'll be closing it soon; probably on Monday or Tuesday the 16th or 17th. Thank you!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pain can be physical, emotional and somewhere in between all at once.

Nobody could tell me exactly how it happened. What caused it. Who was to blame. They couldn't even tell me _when _it happened. Danielle might not have had anything to do with it. The test results from the first test could have even been wrong, and I was never pregnant to begin with.

Whatever the case may be, all I really know is that there's nothing anybody can do. Nothing to make me feel better. Nothing to take the unbearable pain in my chest that doesn't even make sense to me.

How am I supposed to be so distraught over a child that I never met?

It had only been two days, and all I could think about was how many drinks it would take to make this situation go away. So, I decided to get to the bottom of it.

The smell of liquor was inviting and uninviting all in one sniff. It radiated off the bar stools and the men who sat in the bar stools around me. Part of me wanted to feel nothing, but something stopped me from ordering a drink. I just couldn't talk to anyone yet.

I was too afraid of what I might say. Or worse, do.

What felt like ages later, I raised my hand slightly to get the bartender's attention. Just as I was about to open my mouth and say something, another voice interrupted me.

"What are you doing?"

Clenching my jaw as I watched the bartender tend to the man next to me, I turned around to see Danielle standing over me.

"Why are you here?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I snarled, turning back.

"You're not supposed to be drinking," she muttered.

In that moment, everything around me ceased to matter. Everything around me was nonexistent. She knew that I was pregnant, and she still fought me. Feeling tears puddle up behind my eyes, I tried not to turn and face her.

I didn't want to face the woman who was single-handedly ruining my life.

"Cheyenne, I realize that you're probably really mad at me."

"Mad?" I turned back and stood up, inches away from her face. "No, I'm not mad, Danielle. You know what you did, and you had the chance to do the right thing. But you didn't. And now look at what you've done."

I watched as she wiped a tear from her eyes as if she had anything to mourn about. I can't begin to explain how hard I had to resist the urge to slap her across the mouth.

"If you give me the chance to explain myself-"

"Why should I do that? Huh? So that you can spin another tale and make me forgive you for killing my baby?" She didn't respond, so I dropped my hands to my side. "I'm going to drink and try really hard to forget that you even exist."

"You can't do that," she demanded, grabbing my wrist before I had the chance to sit down.

I tried to pull my arm away, but she wouldn't let go. "And why is that? Why do you want to control my life, all the time?"

"Please, just hear me out."

"No! I don't want to listen to you or any of your bull!" Tears were streaming down my face, and I stopped trying to be strong. She must have dragged me outside to prevent any further public humiliation because by the time I stopped bawling, I was standing in the bar's parking lot.

"I'm not going to let you harm yourself because of something stupid I did."

I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks, but I didn't feel myself crying anymore. "You have no idea what you've done, do you?"

Shaking her head, she removed her arm from my wrist. "You have no idea what I've done either, Cheyenne."

"I know a lot, actually. You slept with Randy and we argued. I ran off and you saw me kiss Jake, which led to absolutely nothing. But you pushed me and pushed me until I couldn't take it anymore and I attacked you in front of our friends. And," I choked on my words so I had to stop to breathe. "And I lost my baby because of it."

Guilt was written all over her face as she wiped another tear from her eyes. "If I'd known you'd get so upset I wouldn't have done it."

"Done what," I asked, mumbling it as I wiped my face from the wetness.

"Gotten my sister to tell you that you'd lost the baby."

All pain aside, I don't know what stopped me from lunging at her again and beating her to death. "No," I rejected the absurd idea and backed away from her. "No, you're lying. No, it was a nurse who told me. I've met your sister, and it wasn't her."

"You've never met my sister-in-law," she told me.

"Look," I said, almost to the point of shouting, "I don't know what kind of sick, twisted game that you're playing, but-"

"This isn't a game, Cheyenne. My sister-in-law is a nurse at that hospital, but I didn't know that until I got there. I was so mad after our fight that when I saw her I came up with the first thing that I could think of that would make you suffer." She paused to take a breath, but I continued to cry. "Since she works there, she was able to sneak into your room and get the records from your old test results."

My head was spinning out of control and I couldn't even keep myself standing upright. My legs got so tired that I fell down to the ground and just sat there, listening to her as she unfolded her plans.

"After I saw you kiss Jake, I got really jealous. And then I saw you in Florida after you'd moved away, and I guess I just figured...that you two were together again. So I talked to him about it, and that's when he lied and said that you two were together." She shook her head and I could hear her crying even as I refused to look up at her. "I was so mad," she admitted. "I tried to hook up with him, I'll be big enough to say it. But he turned me down and so when we were in New York the next week I drove out to your apartment only in time to see you leave. Thinking that you were going to meet up with Jake, I followed you."

Covering my mouth with my hand, I tried not to scream. Even as she was explaining it all to me, I still didn't understand. She was jealous of me for a lie from Jake, so she used it to fake my unborn child's death. I felt like I was a character in one of those movies again.

Only it was still real, and the cameras weren't anywhere to be seen.

"I didn't find out that you were pregnant until I followed you back to your apartment one day and saw that you'd left pre-natal vitamins in your car."

"You snooped through my car?" I asked, still distraught over the lack of privacy.

"I was looking for evidence of you and Jake. I just didn't want to believe that you would go back to him after what we did."

Slapping the ground with my hand and standing back up, I shook my head. "Cut the act, Danielle! Don't act like you were protecting me from him."

"But I was! He's only being nice to you because he wants something from you. The only reason he came back was to get you to get me and him back together." I shook my head and she stepped closer to me, grabbing my shoulders. "My sister-in-law confirmed to me that you were pregnant, so I told her to act like she was your nurse and tell you that you'd suffered a miscarriage."

"Why? So that I would go out and do something stupid and have a real one later?"

"No," she denied, tears still staining her face. "I wasn't thinking about the aftermath. I just wanted you to pay for attacking me."

"Congratulations," I cried loudly. "I'm paying for attacking you every second that goes by." My head was beginning to pound again, and I grabbed a handful of my hair, thinking that I could even out the torture in my mind. "Why should I even believe you?"

"I'll prove it, if that's what you want."

"The damage is done, Danielle. If any of what you said was true, then why should I trust anything that you have to offer me?"

The blonde in front of me reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. It was a pregnancy test. Looked like a pretty expensive one too.

Still not expensive enough for me to forgive her.

"I'm not asking you to trust me," she spoke softly. "I'm asking you to trust yourself."

* * *

I sniffled and wiped my nose before placing the test on the counter. After my talk with Danielle, I took the test home and taken it right when I got there. I waited in the bathroom, staring at it until it gave me the answers I needed.

It was positive.

Clear as day, even though the tests are supposed to work best in the mornings.

It was strange to me; the feeling in my chest. The pain in my head from where I got my skull bashed in with a plate was still there, but the ache in my heart had subsided. Relief seemed to pour into the cracks and seal it up. Sure, there were still plenty of wounds that were open and hurting, but for the moment I relaxed knowing that my baby was safe.

Taking in a deep breath, I exited my bathroom and entered to fresh air in my apartment's hallway. I still felt betrayed, and I knew that it wasn't going away. Partially, I hated myself for not putting the pieces together myself.

There was no pain in my stomach or anything that hinted towards a miscarriage. I just bought in to what Danielle's fake nurse told me.

And while I wanted nothing more than to forget everything that ever happen between us, I had to be the slightest bit gracious for her. Sure, I wouldn't be in this predicament if she'd let things go the way they were supposed to, but if she hadn't tracked me down in that bar, I could've hurt my baby.

So, I hate her yet I'm thankful for her. Don't think too hard about the beautifully disastrous life I've lived so far. It'll give you monstrous headaches too.

Standing in my living room, something came over me that I think was really important for me to feel. Hope. Hope that something good would come out of all the bad that was in this world. Hope that I wouldn't be such a bad mother after all. And hope that this child wouldn't be alone.

Which is why I picked up that phone, and why I dialed his number.

Once it stopped ringing, I cleared my throat and tried not to get tangled in my words. "Hey, it's uh, me. And if you deleted my number, it's Cheyenne. I get that you probably hate me right now, but there's something really important that I need to tell you. If you could somehow fly out to New York, which is crazy and stupid to ask so I wont. But if you could meet with me on Friday, at the hotel or even just in the locker room would be great. I just really need to talk to you."


	17. Baby Blues

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The knock on the door and the smell in the air could only mean one thing.

Jon was here.

He actually caved into my request and showed up. After the discovery of the truth, all I could think about was telling him everything. Telling him about my pregnancy and feeling his presence as he stood in front of me. That's why I called him and told him to meet me instead of just having the discussion over the phone.

Phone calls tend to feel too impersonal.

The knock rang in my ears and it wasn't going away. I gulped and began to sweat, I could feel it glistening on my skin. Suddenly my hands were digging through my pockets as if the answer to all my problems was hiding within them. When I didn't find it, I gave up and began my stride to the door.

As soon as I opened my hotel room door, I was greeted with Jon's silvery blue eyes. In all honesty, the caused my heart to thump against my chest and my breathing to become staggered, but I wasn't complaining. He was standing in front of me without saying a word. No arguing. No problem. Just us standing in silence was enough for me.

But I still needed to tell him.

"You came," I managed to say without it sounding like I was choking on air.

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You called," he responded.

A small smile appeared on my face and faded just as fast. "Would you like to come in?" I pulled away from the door and allowed space for him to walk past me. He seemed like he had to think about it, which partially hurt me just as much as it concerned me, and I retreated a little. "Or we could just talk out here."

"No," he jumped in, "I would like to come in." He walked past me and stood in the center of the room silently.

Once I'd closed the door, I followed and stood in front of him. "So, I'm really glad that you decided to come."

"You said, on the phone, that you had something that you really needed to tell me. I figured that if it was urgent enough for you to call, then I should come out here."

I lost count of the times I bit and then sucked on my bottom lip while trying to find the courage to say something. The sight of him standing in front of me with his gorgeous eyes staring into mine was captivatingly breathtaking. Not because it was a beautiful scene from a novel, but because the thought that I'd hurt this man was enough to knock all the wind out of my lungs.

"Don't tell me you're dying," he teased.

I allowed myself to laugh for a second before shutting myself back up. While it made my chest feel better and my head stop hurting momentarily, it did nothing for me, or us, in the long run. I was still pregnant. And he was still standing in front of me awaiting a response.

I'd eventually bitten off more of my bottom lip than healthy, so I stopped and began to fiddle with my thumbs. This was so hard. Just being able to feel the cool air sweeping in through the room was too hard for me. Everything seemed too hard for me.

"I know that it's been a while since we've actually been able to talk," I managed to say through the nerves that were shaking my body. "And I wouldn't have called you out here if what I had to say wasn't important."

He nodded and crossed his arms casually. I could tell that he was nervous too, even though he didn't have a reason to be.

Yet.

"This is hard," I muttered under my breath. "After we broke up," I said a little louder, "I started feeling a little sick."

"Look, if this is your way of getting us back together-"

"It's not." I shook my head, "It's not." The air seemed to be sucked out from my lungs again, and I had to wait to catch my breath. "I was feeling sick, so I stayed home from some of the shows before eventually scheduling an appointment for my knee. At first I thought it was food poisoning, and that maybe I was just having a bad reaction to my painkillers...but I wasn't."

"If you're going to tell me that you have some disease..." he trailed off.

"Jon," I snapped, beginning to feel my annoyed and hormonal side of me coming out. The look in his eyes and the relaxation on his face showed me that he had given up on butting into what I had to say, so I continued. "I'm not sick." We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Tears were forming behind my eyes, bought I fought as hard as I could to keep them inside. "I'm pregnant."

I don't think that the words settled under his skin at first. He continued to look at me like I hadn't just told him the single-most dreaded thing for a man who fears commitment. He stared at me like I hadn't even said a single word.

It was almost a minute after I'd spoken that I jerked a hand through my hair out of discomfort. "Please say something."

He opened his mouth and I prepared myself to be blown away with anger and hate and comments about how everything wrong with the world was my fault. But instead he covered his open mouth with his hand, and I released the large amount of oxygen that had piled up in my lungs with the suspense.

"You're sure?"

I was beginning to sweat from the pressure I was putting on myself not to cry. "Doctor's confirmed it and everything."

His hand was still covering his mouth and my thoughts went to whether or not he could breathe. His face was pale. It washed out right as I told him. It was the only thing about him that changed until he spoke.

All of the sudden, his head was shaking. "It's not mine."

Three words. They were enough to break my heart into a million microscopic pieces. "You don't know that," I argued. But by his expression, he wasn't buying it.

"You slept with Randy."

"So, there's a chance." He continued to shake his head. "A possibility," I spat. His head was still shaking, and I couldn't take it. "Dammit, Jon! Just admit that there's a chance that you could be the father!"

"Don't say that!" He walked toward me and stood a mere inch away from my face. I could feel the warmth from his face radiating in my direction and for the first time when I was in his presence, I was afraid. "Don't try and make me feel bad about you and this kid, who _isn't_ mine. Hell, you slept with Randy. The guy who beat you half-to-death. What's stopping you from getting it on with any other guy in the back?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I couldn't even contain the rage that was filling my chest. "I was always faithful to you."

"Up until you got so jealous of Danielle that you had to spend another night in Randy's bed."

I slapped him after that. No rage. No tears. Nothing that really led directly up to the action, I just slapped him. For everything that he said and for everything that he did. I couldn't take it anymore. All the words that he yelled in my direction were taunting me and taunting me and it filled my head with thoughts and feelings that I couldn't take.

And then he left. As simple as that. No words and no actions followed my slap except for when he grabbed his reddening cheek and walked past me, barely brushing against my arm. But in the moment that our skin met by pure accident, I felt my heart leap for joy, even though he'd caused me more distress then I could handle.

* * *

"Cheyenne Mitchell," Stephanie said with a beaming smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I forced a smile of my own in return. Considering what I was about to do, I felt that the least I could do was be civil. "I'm glad that you're in. When I called earlier, your assistant answered and said that you'd be busy."

"I always try and make time for my promising employees."

The term 'employees' sent the wrong message to me. I wasn't just one of her workers, I was an athlete who performed for crowds, not her. She was just the barrier I needed to cross in order to perform for those crowds.

"So," she urged on, trying to get me to explain. "What can I do for you?"

Clearing my throat, I rolled my shoulders back and tried to get comfortable. "Originally I was going to talk to creative about this, but I wasn't sure who to go to."

"You can always talk to me. Is this about your injury?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "But I don't think I'll be able to wrestle for a while."

She nodded. "Have you been informed on how long it will be until your return?"

It was clear to me then that she was still talking to me as if I was talking about my injury.

Which, I wasn't.

"Nine months," I said quietly. Hoping that she understood me, I began to chew on my bottom lip nervously.

She clasped her hands together and I watched as she raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Cheyenne," she said, extending my name. "Is there something that we should know about?"

My head bobbed through a nod and I began to feel uncomfortable in my own skin. "I'm pregnant. I found out when I went to an appointment for my knee and they ran tests."

"And you're 100% positive that you're...pregnant?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

* * *

**Not sure how long I'm keeping this story around...I've thrown a lot of cliffhangers and plot twists around and I feel like I don't know where else to go with it. BUT, don't worry! I WILL complete this story to its finish. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
